Trapped! 2
by WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Sequel to 'Trapped'. Blaine was looking forward to a few days alone with Kurt. The boys find themselves trapped in a basement full of  alcohol, each with a confession that is bound to come out. Fluffy, angsty and a tad smutty!
1. You have got to be kidding me

**Hello and welcome to 'Trapped! 2'. Bit of an odd name, I know but it is the sequel of 'Trapped!' and I'm basically the most unimaginative person **_**ever**_** so yeah…**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter of possibly ten or so. As I said, this is the sequel to 'Trapped' and it might help if you read Trapped if you already haven't although it's not entirely necessary. My ideas are a bit thin on this at the moment but I hope this chapter won't come out too badly. If you guys have any ideas I could incorporate in the story, then please let me know! I would love to hear from you guys. Kurtsiegirl xx **

Blaine's POV

"Hey, Kurt. What's this?" I asked, pulling out the red and white uniform from the massive expanse of Kurt's wardrobe. My boyfriend spun on his heel away from the set of drawers that he'd just been bending over and moved his gaze to stare at the outfit that I was holding.

"I…that's the McKinley cheerleading uniform," He stuttered adorably, a subtle blush creeping up his porcelain neck.

"May I ask why you have a cheerleading uniform in your wardrobe?"

Kurt met my gaze for a moment then diverted his eyes to the small rucksack that he'd been filling with various creams and moisturisers. My parents had left early on that Wednesday morning for some business trip in Bahrain and I had immediately asked Kurt if he'd like to stay over my house for a couple of nights seeing as my two pain-in-the-necks of brothers were staying with my Auntie Janet. He'd happily agreed with a squeal and asked me to come pick him up. As usual, I'd turned up at his modest three bedroom house way too early and Carole had directed be to his room where I surprised him by coming up behind him and wrapping my arms round that slim waist of his.

Kurt looked me in the eyes again, slightly embarrassedly and answered, "I used to be a cheerleader,"

Thousands of entirely inappropriate thoughts ran through my head and I couldn't help but widen my eyes a little because, Kurt? Kurt was a _cheerleader? _Wow, just wow. I knew that he was flexible and all but the fact that my boyfriend had been performing high kicks and complicated flips made me feel a little giddy.

"What? Really?" I spluttered, disbelief in my tone.

Kurt nodded, "Yep. Mercedes and I both,"

"Wow." That was all I could say as I glanced down at the uniform. _That looks really tight. Damn, he'd look amazing in that! No, Blaine. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Think of other things like wrinkly Auntie Janet and rain and scarves…mmm…I love it when Kurt wears scarves…_

"Wow indeed, Mr Anderson," Kurt smirked, "Now would you care to put it back where you found it? I don't want the order of clothing in my wardrobe to get messed up."

"No," I said sternly. Kurt eyed me with confusion as I slowly walked, or rather stalked towards him.

"Excuse me?" He said, his bitch tone seeping through every syllable.

"Put it on," I couldn't help myself. I _had_ to see him in it. He's my boyfriend so I can do things like that, right? Okay, yeah. Maybe I was being a bit creepy at the time but the hormones pumping through my veins told me I shouldn't even bother to care.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, innocently although I'm sure I saw a small, knowing smirk cross his pale features.

"You heard me," _What the hell is wrong with you, Blaine? He probably thinks you're some mad, lust-driven weirdo now. _

"Not now, Blaine," Kurt firmly said and I gave him my best puppy eyes, eliciting a small giggle from the boy I love, "However…"

"Yes?"

"I could bring it with me to your house and give you a private showing, if you'd like?" He offered and the grin that occupied my face seemed to split it in half.

"Mmm…sounds good," I murmured before claiming his mouth in a quick, sweet kiss.

"I thought so too," He whispered before spinning round to collect a few bottles of something or other from his bathroom. _Oh yes. These are going to be a very wonderful few days._

It had been two months since the cupboard incident and the summer holidays had finally started. I wanted to get some time alone with Kurt before he went to France with his family for a month. How I was going to survive a month without seeing or kissing that wonderful boy, I didn't know. We'd agreed that we'd try and Skype as often as possible but it just wasn't the same as having him with me and having the power to just reach over and touch that smooth skin of his.

We had recently moved on to more, uh, heated make out sessions but we both agreed that we'd take our relationship slowly. I trusted Kurt completely and knew that he trusted me back and to us, that was the most important thing. I love Kurt more than anything in the world but despite my usual innocent self, I couldn't stop _those_ thoughts occasionally taking over my usually clean ones. I didn't want to push Kurt into anything, God knows I didn't but sometimes I just had to stop myself before things got a bit too serious. But, honestly, how could I stay calm and contained when my boyfriend went around looking the way he did? Kurt was naturally gorgeous and there wasn't anything about him I would change. In my eyes, as well as many others I'm sure, he is perfect. And that was my problem, how could I possibly not want to take things further when he walked around with that torso and those legs and that oh-so-amazing ass? Exactly, I couldn't.

"There we go. All packed!" Kurt exclaimed happily, bringing me out of my daze and back into the real world. I gave him my best dazzling smile, took him by the arm and made my way to my car. This was going to be amazing, I just knew it. I had Kurt on my arm, how could it not be?

Kurt's POV

No matter how many times I come over to Blaine's house, it always amazes me how extraordinarily huge the place is. His house is an hour drive from Lima and I spent the whole time in the passenger seat, bouncing up and down till Blaine stilled me by putting a gentle hand on my knee and telling me to stop jumping about or he'll lose concentration and crash into something.

Endless flower patches surround the large walls of the house and the front path that leads to the ebony coloured door is made of yellow tinged garden tiles. In front of the door is a personalised 'Anderson' doormat with two flowerpots on either side of it. I wiped my feet quickly before bounding into the house after Blaine, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

The massive entrance hall took my breath away as always. The floor was of creamy marble and I nearly slipped up as my socked feet glided a little too freely over it. The walls were of soft green and numerous chandeliers added more class to the already gorgeous surroundings. Pictures of the Anderson family were placed over the walls and the boy I love could be seen growing up as the pictures went along.

I set down my rucksack on the floor of the living room quickly and followed Blaine to the expansive kitchen and immediately started scanning it with my eyes. Mrs Anderson had invited round Carole to dinner a few weeks ago and I was pleased at how well they seemed to get on despite Blaine's little brothers constantly bugging Carole and asking her numerous, pointless questions that only small children could get away with asking. Boy was I lucky that Carole has a lot of self-control. Her and I both were very envious of the Anderson's kitchen. They had every kitchen appliance you could possibly think of along with elegantly tiled floors and walls. Mrs Anderson certainly has taste. The Anderson's don't even need a kettle because they have a boiling water tap. Yes, you heard me. A _boiling_ water tap. We have cold and hot taps and the hot tap doesn't even work properly. Jealous didn't even cover how I felt about Blaine's kitchen.

"Cookie?" Blaine asked, stuffing his into his mouth and offering me one of the large chocolate chip cookies he'd just retrieved from a biscuit tin.

"You know I don't eat things like that," I said, pulling an entirely unnecessary face at the calorific cookie.

"Oh, come on Kurt. What will one cookie do?" Blaine whined at me before giving me those damn puppy eyes again.

"Fine," I snatched the cookie from his hand, "But don't expect me to have any lunch now."

I nibbled tentatively at the cookie, fully aware that Blaine was staring at me with his hazel eyes. I finally finished the cookie and brushed the crumbs that had accumulated around my mouth with my hand quickly before turning towards the main hallway, an idea forming in my mind.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," I informed him quickly as he switched on the coffee machine.

"Okay. I'll be in the basement," He smiled and I skipped out of the kitchen happily, humming under my breath. I grabbed my rucksack before making my way up the green-carpeted stairs towards the entirely blue bathroom.

I pulled the cheerleading uniform out of the bag with a grin on my face and quickly changed, slipping my skinny jeans and shirt into the bag quickly. Having Blaine as my boyfriend had restored a lot of my lost confidence but I still didn't understand where this boldness was coming from. All I knew was that Blaine was fully intent on me modelling it for him and who was I to refuse my boyfriend's wishes? I almost flew down the first set of stairs, chucking my bag back into the living room as I did so and opened the door to the basement stairs quietly, closing it after me before toeing down the stairs silently.

Blaine was bent over the DVD player, the two coffees set on the wooden table. I made my way towards the sofa and stood there, breathing slowly and silently as not to let Blaine know I was there.

"Well, here you go!" I said quickly, amusement in my tone as Blaine banged his head on something and whipped round to see where the voice had come from. His eyes immediately found me and I'm sure I heard him gasp.

"Oh…wow…" Blaine whispered as he stood up completely and made his way towards me, "Oh my God, Kurt."

"What? It's just a cheerleading costume. It's not that exciting," I murmured, looking down on myself as Blaine took my hands in his. Electricity instantly shot up my spine and I looked up to gaze into his eyes. Blaine licked his lips as he scanned my body again. _Shit, that's hot. _His eyes were hungry as he captured my lips, his hands moving to my hips. He rubbed his hands up and down my torso as I wrapped mine around his waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. I allowed his tongue enter my mouth as he moved his hand to pry underneath my tight cheerios' top. His warm hand made it's way to my stomach and despite not getting this far before in any of our make-out sessions, I wasn't nervous about it at all.

Blaine broke the kiss for a moment before pushing me back on the plush sofa, climbing on top of me gently, recapturing my lips. His hands moved up and down my body as if he was trying to memorise me and I could help but moan has one of his hands strayed to my hip and clung to it relentlessly as his lips began to travel across my jawline to my neck, sucking, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin.

Before either of us knew what was happening, Blaine had bucked his hips into mine, causing a previously unknown friction to turn both of us into mush. Blaine groaned lightly as I moved my hands to the small of his back to pull him against me again. Blaine did as I wished and ground against me. I was sure that he could feel how…well…aroused I was but I just didn't care because I had Blaine Anderson on top of me, Blaine Anderson biting the flesh on my neck, Blaine Anderson _grinding_ against me.

He stopped suddenly as I let out a rather loud groan and stared down at me almost fearfully. He leapt off me instantly and I sat up to see him with his arms wrapped round his waist, breathing heavily through his swollen lips. I looked at him inquisitively but he refused to meet my gaze, instead staring at the TV.

"Blaine?" I asked, slightly hurt that he wouldn't look at me. _Oh God, what have I done? Does he think that I was taking things too fast? I shouldn't have brought this damned uniform. Great, just great!_

"I need to…uhh…I need to go to the bathroom," He stuttered quickly before turning on his heel and heading up the stairs, leaving me sprawled across the sofa with my legs still spread apart and my body craving more. My mind spun as to what it is that I did wrong but before I had time to think any more I heard frustrated cursing and loud banging from the top of the stairs. I got up off the sofa and walked over to the bottom of the stairs, looking up to Blaine who was pulling on the door handle, trying to open a door that didn't seem to want to budge.

"Blaine?"

"It's stuck. The fucking door is stuck, Kurt! Oh God…this cannot be happening. This is insane," Blaine pulled again on the door before kicking it. It didn't open, "No. No, this is stupid."

Blaine turned to look at me, giving up his attack on the door. A horrified look was splayed across my features as I took in just what this meant. _Blaine…stuck…locked…parents…away…trapped…_

"You have got to be kidding me."

**Sorry about how jumpy that first chapter was. It just didn't want to come out right apparently. A new chapter should be up very soon! Thank you to any of you who read 'Trapped!' and are now reading this. Your support means a lot to me (:**

**Blaine's sudden need to 'go to the bathroom' will be explored and explained in the next few chapters and I hope to add a little more plot into this. Comments and ideas are appreciated along with any criticism you may have! Kurtsiegirl xx**


	2. Funny bone

**Wow…just wow. I certainly wasn't expecting **_**that **_**kind of response to the first chapter. I really wasn't. Thank you to all 200 of you who have alerted this story. It really means a lot to me. Anyway, I have a tendency to babble on in authors note (I'm trying to stop doing that) so let's get on with the second chapter! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Kurt's POV

_Hmm. Right, okay. Maybe I'm dreaming. Ouch…okay, maybe not then. Think, Hummel. Think, God damn it! Just breathe. There we go. In and out… in and out… in and out. _

I tentatively lifted my head and diverted my eyes away from the carpeted floor to Blaine who was trudging down the stairs, a mixture of fury, fear and annoyance on his face. He had a hand in his hair and he seemed to be pulling at some of the numerous curls that I adored so much. His face was red with anger and I could practically see the metaphorical jet of steam pouring out of his ears as he jumped heavily down the last step, pounding his fist against the wall in frustration with a blunt thud.

_Man, he's pissed._

Blaine clenched his fists, refusing to look at me, and sat down on the bottom step with what seemed like a lot of effort. He let out a quiet groan as his face fell onto his palms. I wasn't used to this side of Blaine. He was usually so calm and so contained. Nothing seemed to be able to stir Blaine, nothing seemed to get him down or wipe that goofy grin off his face. I'd come to the conclusion that it was _impossible _for Blaine to get this angry. I didn't really understand why I wasn't fuming because…well because this was just a little bit insane. Just a little bit.

After a minute of almost unbearable silence I finally worked up the courage to move, pushing myself off the wall and walking silently to the cursing form on the stairs. I put a hand on the trembling shoulder and sat down next to him, our two bodies only just fitting in the gap between the wall and the banister.

"Hey," I put what I hoped was a comforting hand on his knee, "Come on, Blaine. It's not _that_ bad. If we try hard enough I'm sure we can break the door down."

"Sure," He huffed, avoiding my eyes as he did so, "Typical…just typical…" He mumbled till his words became incoherent. I sighed and rolled my eyes before grabbing hold of his shoulders and pulling him towards me so that he had to look in my eyes.

"Blaine."

"Yes?"

"Pull yourself together or so help me I'll go mad."

"Sorry," He apologised, shame filling the eyes that had previously threatened to pop out of his sockets in rage. I rolled my eyes. We really had a knack of making things bigger than they really were. I made a quick mental note to work on de-dramatizing my life.

"Come on then. Let's break that damn door down!" I leapt up and offered a hand to Blaine. He took it with a weak smile and I pulled him up surprisingly effortlessly.

"My mom is going to kill me," Blaine laughed lightly as we padded up the set of stairs.

"I'm sure she'll understand," I reassured him with a smile, "Now how do we go about this?"

"I guess we just sort of charge at it," Blaine shrugged as he stepped onto the small bit of landing before the dark brown door. I loosened my shoulders a little, swinging my arms back and forth and eyed my boyfriend who was breathing deeply and shuffling around to get in a position that one might display when about to run the one hundred meter sprint.

"On three…" Blaine murmured in deep concentration. _Damn, my life is weird. _ I wiped my palms on my tight red and white pants and breathed in deeply, trying to supress a dangerously close giggle caused by the whole idea of this odd situation, "One…" _Okay. The door will open and we'll be fine, _"two…" _Yep, everything will be amazing. I'm going get to spend a stress free few days with my boyfriend, right? Right, _"Three!"

I pushed hard and charged at the door, smashing my shoulder against the hard wood as hard as I possibly could, immediately feeling a jolt of pain shoot up my arm as my elbow knocked against the door at an odd angle. _Oh, crap! _ Blaine kept on throwing himself at the door, despite the stubborn slab of wood not moving one tiny bit. I took a step back from the door, clutching my throbbing elbow, as Blaine kicked relentlessly. I bit my lip as I felt tears form in my eyes from the pain that was travelling up and down my arm. _Don't cry…what'll he think of you if you cry? Stop being stupid and pull your sorry-self together. _Blaine swore loudly as he pounded his fist against the wood, calling out to someone who wasn't there.

"Fuck…" His fist lay silent against the door and his body sagged a little as he caught his breath. I couldn't help myself and a tear fell down my cheek, travelling down onto my lips. I caught it with my tongue, immediately feeling the saltiness fill my mouth, summoning a thirst from deep within me.

He slowly turned around and I snapped my head away from his gaze as not to let him see me like this. _Talk about over-reacting, you baby. _I chewed my lip nervously as another tear fell down my face, this time dropping onto the carpeted floor with a soft plop that I could only just hear despite the awkward silence that had fallen upon us since Blaine had stopped abusing the door.

"Kurt?" I turned to Blaine to see that all signs of anger had been wiped straight off his face at the sight of me upset. I clutched my throbbing arm a little tighter as I took in the look of pure compassion and caring on the face attached to the boy who was fast approaching me, "Baby, what's wrong?"

He lifted a hand to stroke my cheek, letting one of the stray tears fall upon his guitar-callused thumb as he ran his other hand through my hair gently. I trembled at his touch and he tried hard to meet my gaze. _Oh come on, Kurt. You only hit your funny bone! Blaine just smashed his foot against a door repeatedly and he didn't even say 'Ow'. _Blaine lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes and I bit my lip a little harder to supress a very imminent sob. _So much for de-dramatizing your life. _Blaine glanced at the way I was holding my arm and his eyes softened a little at the sight.

"Oh, Kurt." He kissed a few of my tears away as he brought me into a gentle hug, making sure he didn't press against my already swelling elbow, "Let's get some ice on that"

My heart swelled at how caring he was and I couldn't help but smile whilst sniffing away the last of my unwanted tears.

"Sorry."

"What for?" Blaine asked as we made our way back down the stairs, the war against the door forgotten. I sat down on the couch and stared straight at the blank 42" TV screen.

"For being such a baby," I replied shamefully. I heard the tell-tale sound of ice clinking out of the Anderson's ice machine that was situated on their mini-bar and Blaine returned to the sofa, the ice wrapped up in a small hand cloth.

"You're not being a baby!" Blaine argued as he gently placed the cold cloth against my elbow, watching as I shivered slightly at the sudden chill of it. I immediately felt the pain diminish a little as I took hold of the soothing cloth, running my finger along Blaine's hand a little as I did so.

"Blaine," I started, looking him straight in the eye, "I just cried because I hit my elbow on a door."

"So? People react differently to pain. You get emotional, I swear like a sailor," Blaine reasoned as he wrapped an arm round my shoulder to pull me closer.

"Well I suppose I did sort of distract us from the slight problem we have," I said, a little cheerier than before.

"What do you mean?" I gestured with my eyes to the staircase that led up to the basement door, "Oh, yeah. That. Bollocks."

"Blaine! Language! You wouldn't want to purge my poor, innocent heart with your 'sailor's' swearing, would you?" I placed a hand over my heart and put on my best innocent face, so sickly sweet that I could practically taste it.

"What are you talking about, Hummel? I'm a fucking angel!" Blaine retorted, mock-offended by my comment.

"I'm pretty sure that using the two words 'fucking' and 'angel' in the same sentence doesn't really prove the point you're trying to make, Blaine," I smirked and Blaine rolled his eyes at me.

"But in all seriousness, Blaine. What are we actually going to do?" I asked calmly, meeting Blaine's warm eyes, rubbing the lumpy cloth into my gradually healing elbow.

"Well I suppose it's not that bad this time, right? I mean we have water, air conditioning, a sink, a couch, board games, entertainment, peanuts, air…" Blaine trailed off of his list and I'm gave him what must have been a very amused stare. "There's no phone down here and we've both left out bags upstairs so we don't have our cells either but it's not that big a deal. My parents will be back by Friday. Your parents are expecting you back by Friday night, right?"

"Yep."

"Then you'll be back by Friday, just like you agreed." Blaine smiled and I nodded because, honestly? How bad could this possibly be? Two whole days with Blaine on a couch sounded very inviting indeed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"See, every thing will be fine, Kurt."

"You've certainly changed your channel," I laughed at Blaine's newfound optimism, "Five minutes ago you were kicking a door in pure rage."

"Well you do have to admit this is just a little insane though," Blaine sighed, sagging into the leather sofa, "First that damned cupboard," we both shuddered at the memory, "and now this. I don't even understand how the door is locked…or stuck. Whatever the hell is wrong with it. Some almighty being is really taking the piss."

"Just our luck, eh?" Blaine nodded before getting up and heading towards the DVD player, kneeling down on the floor.

"What do you say to a movie?" Blaine turned round and I nodded in approval, "Moulin Rouge?"

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. Blaine swiftly popped the disk into the player and slotted himself next to me, pulling me closer to him, our warm bodies fitting together perfectly.

"How's your arm?" Blaine asked as the opening credits started.

"Better…" I mumbled, my senses numbed by the sweet aroma that was emanating off Blaine's chest. I nuzzled my nose into his shirt as if to soak up all that I could of the smell that I could only describe as 'Blaine'.

"See, Kurt. Everything'll be fine. Just fine," Blaine whispered, squeezing my shoulder.

Ha, I wish!

**Okay, so I didn't manage to explain Blaine's rather flustered attempt of an exit in the last chapter but it just didn't seem to want to come out here. I'll try to address it in later chapters! Originally, I was going to get this up on Tuesday but I managed to churn this out today. Thanks again to all that have read and reviewed! Criticism is appreciated! Kurtsiegirl xx**


	3. I've got something to tell you

**Sorry for the wait. I have no excuse except pure, utter laziness. I guess I just haven't been in the writing mood. But I'm back now! School ends on July 8****th**** so I'll be able to post more often after that (yay!). Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! Okay, first of all, a warning. 'Trapped!' is a T but I'm not sure about this one…**

**It might be travelling down a more mature path and I might need to raise the rating to an M. Okay, screw that! This is now an M. But I think you can understand why. Two hormonal teenagers with a basement full of alcohol…? Yeah, you get my point. Stuff is **_**bound**_** to happen ;)**

**Edit: If you're reading this because you got another new chapter alert for this story then sorry about that. I don't like posting author's notes as chapters so I'm just telling you now (if you're actually reading this) that I might not be able to update again till maybe thursday or friday. Sorry about that! Apologies to anyone who thought this was a new chapter and thank you for reading this :)**

**Kurtsiegirl xx **

Blaine's POV

By the time the movie had finished, Kurt was fast asleep on my chest, his breath soft and light. He'd make the most amazing little noises now and then and yes, I know this is really clichéd, but they made my heart flutter. In the end it didn't matter that Kurt wasn't awake to watch the ending with me because…well…I wasn't really paying any attention to the images on the television screen anyway. I was more interested in the beautiful boy who had just shuffled in his sleep to wrap a delicate arm round my waist.

As the credits started to roll I tried my best not to move and disturb the sleeping boy despite the imminent tingle of pins and needles that were starting to travel up the arm that Kurt was leaning on. I stared down at the countertenor who was snoring ever so lightly, the menu music running over and over again in my head, the neglected TV remote lying on the coffee table.

By the time we had actually calmed down the two coffees had been too cold to drink without wrinkling your nose in disgust so I set them aside by the sink, too lazy to actually wash them up. I had more important things to attend to! More important things being Kurt and Kurt's elbow. As soon as I saw those tears in my boyfriend's eyes, I couldn't be angry any more. I just couldn't. It always gets me when he cries. It rips my heart into pieces and I can't help thinking how vulnerable he looks, how much I want to hug away all of his pain, how awful the world is to ever make him cry. That first time I saw him cry had been the hardest. He had been tormented by that...by that _animal_ for so long. He'd been pushed against lockers and called names so many times that it had started to break him down, started to take away all that sass and wit that I've learned to love so much.

I know Kurt. I know that despite his strength and despite his courage (a courage that I've never had and never will have), things to get him down, just like everyone else. He'll act like everything's okay, like there's nothing wrong but as I said: I know Kurt. And I know when something's wrong. It's in his eyes. They're so powerful. You don't even need to hear him talk because you know everything just by looking him in those beautiful blue eyes that pull me in deeper every time I as much as glance into them. Kurt's tears are my weakness. Oh screw that…_Kurt_ is my weakness.

He stirred a little, bringing me out of my deep thought, and took in a stuttering breath as he knocked the now sopping wet towel to the floor with a soft plop. His eyelashes fluttered lightly and he blinked away the sleep. I smiled down at him as he lifted his head from my chest to stare up at me, a sleepy and very adorable smile on his face.

"Were you watching me sleep?" He tried to laugh but the attempted show of amusement turned into a yawn. He tried to supress it but failed despite his valiant attempt and his warm breath hit my face.

"Maybe…" I replied. Kurt chuckled and sat up with a light groan.

"If it was anyone but you who was watching me, I'd be very creeped out," Kurt informed me and I couldn't help but blush because, _yeah, Blaine. Watching someone sleep? I think that counts as just a little creepy…_

"I couldn't help it," I shrugged with a small smile. Kurt looked at me inquisitively, "You're cute when you're sleeping."

"Uh…thank you?" Kurt offered. It was his time to blush now and blush he did.

"You're welcome," I got up and headed over to sink where I chucked the wet cloth in, "How does your elbow feel?"

"Better," Kurt responded lightly as he rubbed his eyes and followed suit, walking over to the sink. That's when I realised. _Oh God. _My eyes very nearly popped out of their sockets as a very shocking realisation hit me, caused by Kurt's appearance. He was still wearing it. Of course he was still wearing it. The red, black and white cheerio's uniform clung to him in all the right places. The bottoms hugged his hips in a way that made me have to swallow every few seconds I spent just staring at him because I was salivating too much. My eyes wandered up from his socked feet to his long, slender legs and then up to where the bottoms met the top. A small line of pale flesh was exposed as he stretched and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight. I wondered if his skin was just as smooth there as it was on the palms of his hands. I wondered if his skin was smooth _everywhere…_

_Okay, Blaine. Stop. Now you're just being borderline…oh my god, his ass is fucking amazing in those pants! No…stop it._

I gaped at him as he swayed his hips slightly as he walked towards the sink. My mind spewed out the same words as usual at the sight of Kurt wearing _anything_: _My boyfriend is hot…my boyfriend is hot…my boyfriend is hot…_

But 'hot' just didn't seem to do Kurt justice…especially when he was wearing _that._ He was more than hot. He was gorgeous. He was way, way, way too gorgeous for my mind to even comprehend which is probably why I didn't even notice that he'd walked straight past me and dipped his hands into the sink as I stared out into space, the rhythmic sway of his hips still set into my mind like a clock's pendulum…back and forth, back and forth.

"What are you staring at?" Kurt asked as he turned me round with his hands on my shoulders. It took me a moment to blink my way out of whatever weird but very wonderful dream I was having.

"What? Oh. Uhh…nothing," I stammered unconvincingly and went to the mini-fridge, "Beer?" I pulled out two beers from the fridge and offered one to Kurt. To be honest, I wasn't actually sure if Kurt drank beer, as he didn't really seem the type. I saw Kurt as someone who would rather be seen with some immaculately and elaborately made cocktail but he happily took the beer.

"Nothing? You sure?" He smirked and then headed back to the sofa, moving his ass in a way that I was sure _had_ to be illegal or something. _Oh come on. He's got to be doing that on purpose now!_

"Yeah," I started breathlessly as I plonked myself down next to my boyfriend, "I'm sure. Very sure."

"Mmm," Kurt nodded knowingly. I should've known better than to think I could fool him. He practically downed his beer to my surprise and I did the same, quenching a first that I didn't even know I had. But, to be fair, I had been previously pre-occupied…

"I didn't think you actually liked beer," I said in astonishment as Kurt set the empty bottle down on the table.

"Just because I comply to the gay stereotype in practically every other way in practically every other part of my life, doesn't mean I don't like beer, Blaine. You're forgetting that I also sometimes work in a _garage_ as a _mechanic_ with_ cars_ and I wear _overalls_," Kurt raised his eyebrows on each word to make a bigger effect, "So…yes, Blaine Anderson. I do like beer."

"Okay," I whispered, not particularly wanting to spark Kurt's bitch mode any more than I already had. _Mmm…Kurt in overalls…_

"Well, I'm glad we've cleared that up," Kurt chuckled, "You remember Coach Sylvester? She was the one in the coffee shop,"

"Yeah. I remember. She called you porcelain," I nodded and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, her nickname for me," He smiled, "Anyway, I was having a few-uh-problems with my sexuality at the time and somehow I ended up talking to her in the corridor telling her that I was worried that me being gay was separating my Dad and I. She asked me how I knew I was gay and then she starts spewing out this stuff that 'just because I like show tunes, it doesn't mean I'm gay, it just means I'm awful'."

I burst out laughing at that and Kurt joined me in an instant, shaking his head, "Wow…how is she even allowed around children?" I asked and Kurt shrugged as more laughs escaped his lips.

"Blaine. Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, his tone now serious. I stopped smiling instantly and nodded slowly, unsure of where this was leading.

"Earlier on when we were...when we were…" Kurt trailed off, looking away from me.

"Making out?" I said for him.

"Yeah. You suddenly stopped. I don't understand…did I do something wrong?" He asked nervously, biting his lip.

"What? No! No, of course you didn't. Kurt, it wasn't you at all. It was just that…it was just that I didn't want to take things too far 'cause, I'm not going to lie Kurt, I was getting sort of, um, sort of aroused." I blushed heavily and struggled to meet Kurt's understanding gaze.

"And you don't think I was having the same problem too?" He asked, giving me a reassuring laugh.

"I just don't want to pressure you into anything, Kurt." I explained, "You mean too much to me. I didn't want to push you or make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"Blaine, trust me. If I were uncomfortable or feeling even slightly pressured at all I would have told you. I trust you Blaine, and you've been so amazing helping me with my insecurities about…you know…physical stuff so far. I feel comfortable with you and I've liked all the things we've done so far and…and I liked what we were doing earlier,"

It was then that I quickly placed my half-empty beer bottle and lunged towards Kurt, knocking him back against the sofa. I crawled over him; my knees placed on either side of his hips and stared down at him. He was breathing heavily with his pink lips slightly parted and his hair splayed in random directions. For a moment I just stared at him as he looked up at me impatiently. I cupped his warm cheek with my hand and stroked. His blue eyes seemed to shoot a hook into my heart, pulling me closer and closer to him until my nose was an inch from his.

"Blaine…"

"Mmm?"

"Just kiss me."

And I did. I leaned down just a bit further, supporting my weight with my hands, and kissed him. Kurt's hands quickly travelled to the nape of my neck and pulled me closer so that he could deepen the kiss and slip his warm tongue into my mouth. Kurt tasted like beer, which was weird but not unpleasant at all. It was odd not having Kurt's usual butterscotch and vanilla sweetness but I relished the taste of him nonetheless.

I lowered myself so that I was on my elbows and removed my mouth from Kurt's so that I could traipse kisses down his long, exposed neck. I kissed down his jawline first then planted a few open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin below his ear before finding my favourite spot on Kurt's neck and biting lightly into the smooth flesh, flicking my tongue at the skin between my teeth. Kurt moaned and his hands moved further down my back as I continued to suck and lick and bite.

I kissed Kurt firmly on the lips again before lifting myself up from him so that I was straddling him. I took in the sight that was my boyfriend: red and flustered, breathing heavily with his eyelashes fluttering wildly. I reached out and placed a tentative hand on his chest. Kurt's breath hitched as I dragged my finger down his chest towards his stomach, stopping at the edge of the cheerleading top. I hooked my finger underneath it and stared back into his eyes. They were, to my surprise, almost feral.

"Kurt," I whispered, kissing him quickly on the lips, "Can I?" I gestured to his shirt. He nodded slightly stiffly. We'd gotten to the point where we'd feel each other over the shirt but we'd never had a shirtless make-out session before.

With Kurt's approval I pulled the tight top off of him, revealing the one sight I knew would always take my breath away. Kurt chewed nervously on his lip as I stared down at his flawless, pale torso that was slightly toned and very, _very_ sexy. It wasn't like I'd never seen Kurt shirtless before. The first time had been in that 'God Damned Cupboard' (as Kurt liked to call it) and the sight had left be gobsmacked, just as it had now. I could tell that Kurt was still unsure and so I reached out to touch his cheek and placed a hand on his stomach, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt." I whispered, leaning down to kiss his lips, "So" I kissed his neck, "Fucking" I kissed his chest, "Beautiful." I kissed his stomach.

"Mmm…" Kurt moaned as I quickly flicked my tongue in and out of his belly button before leaving a trail of kisses up his chest again to his lips where I kissed him hard. His hands travelled from my back round to my front and he crept his hand underneath my sweater and drew small circles on my skin making shivers run up my spine. Soon enough he had tugged at my shirt and pulled if off around my shoulders and threw it down on the floor where his cheerios shirt lay.

He pulled me down forcefully so my entire weight was on him and I hoped to God that I wouldn't crush him because that would be a _major_ mood-killer. Kurt's hands ran up and down my naked back, occasional gripping onto my skin harder when I kissed him in a certain place on his neck.

He recaptured my lips again as I bucked into him shamelessly, letting him now just how hot he was at that moment. To my relief, Kurt began to move his hips against mine as I ground down on him, relishing the amazing friction that I'd been craving for too long. He moaned into the kiss as I moved my hands to grip his hips, maybe a little too tightly but Kurt didn't seem to care.

I gasped as I felt Kurt's now very obvious arousal against my crotch and I couldn't help but scream inside because, _Ohmygod, ohmygod, OHMYGOD! Kurt is…Kurt's…he's…bleh…_

"Shit, Blaine!" Kurt nearly screamed as my grip on his hips tightened, my hips grinding relentlessly into his. I continued to attack his lips as his hand snaked round my waist to my ass, pulling me in harder. _Wow…I like this side of Kurt. _My hips sped up and all rational thoughts in my mind that told me to be gentle were lost as Kurt whimpered quietly.

"Kurt...fuck!" The way Kurt was looking at me and kissing me and _grinding_ into me was just too much and I came before I knew I was even close. Kurt's hips stuttered along side mine almost simultaneously an I felt a sharp bite on my lip as he supressed a scream.

I collapsed on top of him, waiting for my breath to level out and the haze in my eyes to dissipate before I even contemplated saying anything to him, not that I'd be able to say much anyway. I didn't need to worry about it after all as Kurt wrapped his arms round me as he sat up and pulled me up.

"Oh. My. God." He spoke, pulling me against him.

"My thoughts exactly," I replied breathlessly, trying to ignore the rather sticky and uncomfortable dampness in my pants. _Oh great. You've got no new clothes to change into. Well…it was worth it._

"TV?" I asked and Kurt nodded numbly, still looking rather dazed from the experience. I chuckled and reached for the remote, letting Kurt cling onto me.

* * *

><p>Hours later we were still curled up on the sofa after watching a series of back-to-back CSIs and four episodes of Grey's Anatomy. Kurt was beginning to get restless, moving back and forth now and then as if he was waiting for something.<p>

"I've got to tell you something." Kurt suddenly blurted out, eying me nervously.

"What is it?" I asked, finding myself unable to read the emotions displayed in Kurt's eyes for the first time ever. It was, in a way, sort of un-nerving, "You know you can tell me anything, Kurt." I reached out to stroke his cheek and he relaxed a little at my touch.

"I just…I don't know what you'll think of me when I tell you," He stammered and I took his hand in mine.

"Kurt, whatever it is, I promise I won't judge you," I promised him and massaged his hand a little with my thumb.

"I just feel like I should tell you this because…because I trust you and I want us to be honest with each other about everything," I nodded and gestured for him to continue, "Before what happened today, I'd never actually had an…you know…a…"

"Baby, if you don't want to tell me whatever it is, if it makes you even slightly uncomfortable then don't feel like you need to tell me."

"No. No, I want to. I need to,"

Kurt met my gaze and breathed in deeply, gripping on tightly to my hand as I watched him mentally summon all the courage he could.

"Before today I had never had an orgasm."

_Woah. Okay. Wasn't expecting that._

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha. Well…not really a cliffhanger but whatever! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter and I know this story has kind of taken an unexpected turn that I didn't even anticipate but I am enjoying the idea of exploring their relationship in a different way. Reviews are always appreciated- good or bad! Kurtsiegirl xx**


	4. Confessions

**Okay. I'm going to get into so much trouble for this but oh well! I'm supposed to be doing a history essay right now but I had the tremendous urge to write so yeah. I also felt a little guilty making you guys wait until Thursday. Here's chapter 4! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine's POV

"Before today I had never had an Orgasm."

_What?_

_Did he just say…?_

_Jesus Christ… He did!_

_Okay. Okay. Right. Say something. But what? What about: 'that's fine'? No. No, that's just insensitive. Think Blaine. Oh God. Poor Kurt. He probably thinks it's wrong to do that, to make himself feel like that. I've got to say something. I've got to tell him it's alright. I need to. _

"Kurt…" By this time, tears were running relentlessly down his ever-flushing cheeks. He wouldn't meet my eyes and instead stared down at his lap where he was playing with his hands nervously. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I couldn't stand him being so ashamed about something that shouldn't be shunned upon at all.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I…I never should of mentioned it." Kurt choked out the words and then breathed in deeply before moving his head ever so slowly so he could tentatively meet my gaze. His eyes were watery and the look of pure embarrassment that ghosted over his features was enough to break my heart.

"I can't imagine what you think of me now." Kurt sobbed. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and turned him to me, getting his full attention because he had to hear this. He had to know this. Because it was true and Kurt deserved to be told this every single day of his life.

"I think you're beautiful."

"Wait…what?" Kurt stammered, sniffing a few times. I moved my hand so that I could stroke the soft skin of his cheek, wiping away a few stray tears as I did so.

"I think you're beautiful." I repeated, stressing the words with every single piece of my soul because all I could feel was my heart screaming out to him, trying to make him understand. But instead of understanding I met confused eyes and a very unsure face.

"I…I don't understand. I thought you'd be…I thought you'd think that I was…strange." He managed to push the words out with what looked like a fairly large amount of effort and let his eyes dart around the room, to the TV, the bar, the coffee table…anywhere but me.

"Kurt. Baby, I think you're beautiful. And I think you are the bravest, strongest most amazing person I have ever met and that I ever will meet," Kurt swallowed as I took his hands in his, smoothing the skin beneath my fingertips, "You're incredible, Kurt. And just because you haven't necessarily explored that part of yourself certainly doesn't mean I love you any less. In fact, I think it makes me love you more."

"W-What?" Kurt stammered, his face now racked with pure confusion and an expression that said 'will you please just speak English?'.

"It means that now I can…well I can help you and teach you things that you've never tried before. I mean-um- if it's okay with you of course." I smiled, rubbing my thumb against his knuckle.

"I'd like that," Kurt gave me a watery smile, the blush that had previously occupied the whole of his face now travelling back down his neck, "But I think I need to explain first. I need to tell you why. You deserve to know."

"Okay, Kurt. But if there's anything you really don't want me or anyone else to know then please, please don't feel pressured to tell me 'cause I understand," I caressed his cheek lightly before continuing, "I love you."

Kurt smiled and took in a short breath.

"I have actually tried…you know…getting off," Kurt blushed instantly at the words that escaped his lips and I couldn't help that slightly shocked look on my face because hearing Kurt say the two words 'getting off' was not something I was accustomed to, "but I just couldn't go through with it. It just felt so dirty and wrong and it was also the fact that I was gay."

"Why?" I asked gently, placing a hand on his knee.

"It isn't just in High School that I've been bullied. It was in Middle School and even a bit in Elementary too. I've always know what I am and I've always been told that what I am is wrong and it just made me feel like trying to pleasure myself in that way about guys was…well was sick."

"Oh, Kurt." I whispered, seeing the pain in his face.

"So I stopped trying and although, I'll be honest, it's been hard not to sometimes, I've managed to sort of supress some of _those_ urges," Kurt's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke, "But since we started dating I've been starting to find that they're becoming harder and harder to ignore. And then the dreams started coming back…"

"The…the dreams?" Then realisation hit me like a wet fish in the face, "Oh…the dreams."

"I've been waiting to tell you for a while. I just couldn't find the courage before because…because I thought that maybe you'd think that I was a complete prude and dump me then and there." I watched as tears started to fill Kurt's eyes, confused at first as to why my vision was blurring until I noticed that I too was tearing up.

"Oh, Kurt." I leaned over to pull him towards me and wrapped my arms around the shaking body, "How could you think that? I love you, Kurt. And thinking that this would make me judge you or think of you any differently is as wrong as thinking that you have no interest in fashion at all."

Kurt let out a small, choked laugh at that and laced his arms around my waist, placing his head on my chest. I was surprised as Kurt began to speak again, being that I thought he'd finished.

"Then we had that whole thing about me not knowing anything about sex and you trying to talk to me and my Dad giving me those bloody pamphlets; it all sort of put it into perspective to me. I knew that I'd have to learn one of these days. At first I just chucked them in my drawer and refused to look at them but then I guess curiosity took the better of me and I started to look through them, skimming them at first and then reading them properly. I looked things up and things started to make a bit more sense and I guess it made me feel more comfortable with my body and stuff…"

Kurt trailed off and I gave him an encouraging squeeze, proud that he'd managed to admit all those things to me and also honoured that Kurt; sweet, innocent Kurt had trusted me enough to tell me some of the most personal things I had ever heard from him. I knew that it must be hard for him to talk about stuff like this, it'd most probably be hard for anyone, and I was grateful that he'd chosen me to convey all the pain and hurt he'd felt to.

"God, I've never told anyone stuff like this before." Kurt murmured at the realisation of just how much he'd opened up to me.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for telling me all this. It means a lot to me that you can open up to me like this."

"I trust you, Blaine. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. It's only right that you should know," Kurt smiled, most of the shame, pain and embarrassment ceasing to exist any longer on his face. Relieved, I let out a sigh and cupped the countertenor's cheek in my hand, joy filling my heart as he smiled.

"I love you." I said because he needed to know that and he deserved to know that and because I just couldn't contain it any longer. _Why is he so damn perfect?_

"I love you too," He whispered sweetly, a gorgeous smile gracing his delicate features, "But you do know I meant what I said before."

"What?" I asked, my memory failing me.

"I would like it if you could teach me and help me with that sort of stuff. I would really like it, Blaine." Kurt clarified and my heart almost skipped a beat because, _Kurt wants me to…? This must be a dream. But I don't know all that much about this stuff either. Should I tell him that? No. That'll just make him even more unsure about all this. I need him to feel comfortable and if he's going to be comfortable I need to be a good teacher. Kurt wants this. I want this. That's good enough, isn't it?_

"I…I would like that to," I responded finally.

"You are amazing."

"So are you."

* * *

><p>By midnight the lack of sleep was beginning to get to the both of us. Kurt would randomly nod off for a few minutes and then snap his head up from my chest as something loud on the TV woke him up. My eyes were starting to droop and the yawns that were coming from me every few minutes were less than attractive.<p>

"Hey, Baby?" I whispered to the boy who was curled up against me, his chest still bare and his hair ruffled in the most adorable way.

"Mmm?" The sound was muffled against my chest and his breath tickled against me, making me shiver every so often.

"Do you want to help me put the sofa bed down so we can sleep better? I don't think this couch will be all that amazing for our backs," I smiled down at him and he nodded, reluctantly getting up and standing next to the sofa, waiting for me to instruct him to do something.

I stood up with him and walked to one end of the coffee table, bending over to pick my end up so that we could move it out the way. Kurt took the other end of the table and picked it up with me. I couldn't help but stare in awe at the slight ripple in Kurt's biceps as he lifted the heavy weight and moved it away from the sofa with me, following my lead. We set it down on the floor and I was so out of it at the sight of Kurt's arms that I accidently set one of the legs down on my socked foot. I let out a short yelp that startled Kurt, almost making him drop his end of the table.

"You really are tired," Kurt said as my face screwed up in half pain, half frustration.

"No…it's your arms." I said, slightly breathless.

"What?"

"Your arms," I said again, rubbing my forehead before walking up to him and placing my hands on his elbows, lifting his arms up, "They're…they're awesome."

"Awesome? Yeah, I definitely think you need some sleep, Blaine." Kurt laughed and shook his head, trying to pull his arms away from me.

"No, I mean they're…they're really nice." I blurted out, instantly blushing, still holding tightly onto his elbows. I placed a chaste kiss on his right bicep before quickly heading over to the sofa to pull the bed down, fully aware that Kurt was still standing there with a very confused yet satisfied look on his face. He shrugged a little before helping me with the bed, smirking the entire time.

I placed the sofa cushions on the now folded down bed to use as cushions and lay down, opening my arms up for Kurt. He happily accepted my embrace and instantly snuggled into me, content tingeing the air around us.

"Can we start our lessons tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Lessons?"

"You know…about stuff…" Kurt's complete vagueness was very cute and just helped to reiterate the pure innocence of the boy I loved.

"About sex?" I said for him.

"Um…yeah."

"Sure. If that's what you want, Kurt." I smiled, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"Will my lessons include practicals?"

"We'll see."

**Ok. Ok. OK. OMG! I can't keep it in any longer! THEY KISSED! HOLY SHIT…THEY KISSED! I've been watching the Glee Live video of the Klaine skit in Dublin for the past five hours and I'm still not getting bored of it. It's just…gah. Apparently it wasn't even scripted and Darren just did it to catch Chris off-guard (and to please the fan girls of course. What can I say? I'm bloody well pleased!). Kurt's Poem was amazing!**

**Kurt's Poem to Blaine**

Blaine Warbler Anderson, I have never loved another except for last year when I was in love with my stepbrother I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander Mcqueen You squint when you sing

How I missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy halls, the rooms, the bleachers, where the hell were all the teachers? We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, all the hurt at least we did till my last growth spurt

We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine and glitter Just the two of us, Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr and Twitter Since we've met it's been absolute heaven For your Emmy consideration, 2011

But through all the glory, the scary and the hype, I swear to god I'm going to punch the next person that calls me a stereotype I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be unless the writers change things in Season 3

**Isn't it the most amazing thing EVER? Yeah. Oh and Blaine's line of "We've been through this, Kurt. You love the Blazer." So cute…**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Please review :) Kurtsiegirl xx**


	5. The forest

**Summer holidays! My school has finally been let out and I'm pretty happy about it. My brother's still in primary school and has two weeks left. I can't wipe the smug smile off my face. Sometimes I really love private school...most of the time I hate it, though.**

**Anyway, thank you all for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it. You're all awesome, as always. So, there'll be a bit more smut in this chapter but a little bit of actual plot as well seeing as we seemed to be lacking it in the last four chapters…**

**Kurtsiegirl xx**

Kurt's POV

_There he was. There Blaine was in all his pure beauty. He had just thrown me to the floor of some unknown forest, my small frame no competition to his raw strength. I lay amongst the leaves; head back so that I was gazing up at the sun, fully aware that Blaine was staring at me with an unwavering gaze. The sun was bright and the pure blue sky around it only intensified the relentless glare that was beginning to hurt my eyes._

_I snapped my head forward when I felt the ground around me shake. Blaine had fallen to his ground, his knees placed on either side of my waist. I met his eyes and found a hunger there that went straight to my crotch. _

_I knew what he wanted._

_I wanted it too._

_Suddenly his lunged down on me and pressed his lips against mine in a hard, hungry kiss that instantly took my breath away and sent all the remaining blood that was left in my brain to a lower area of my body. I responded eagerly, wrapping my hands around the nape of his neck to pull him closer. _

_Blaine slipped his tongue into my mouth swiftly and began the intimate dance that we both knew so well. His hands traipsed down from my shoulders, further down to my chest and then to my lower torso. I moaned loudly as he abandoned my lips and attached himself to my neck, sucking and biting on that one spot he knew would drive me mad. I closed my eyes as he pulled some kind of shirt off me and latched his teeth roughly to my flesh, lust practically radiating in the air._

"_Blaine…" I groaned as he ran his hands down to my hips, grinding down on me roughly. There was nothing sweet about this, nothing innocent. It was all lust and hunger and need. Pure need._

"_God, Kurt…" Blaine rasped as I tilted my hips ever so slightly so that our already throbbing erections met, making each of us aware what state the other was in._

_Blaine gave me a firm kiss, teeth clashing loudly and tongues tangling together instantly, and sped up considerably. This was so different to everything I'd experienced with Blaine before but it was wonderful. It didn't matter one bit that I didn't have the slightest idea why I was lying on the ground in the middle of a forest, nor did it matter that I had no memory of anything in particular apart from that Blaine was my boyfriend. It didn't matter because I wasn't really thinking anyway. How could I think about anything when Blaine was grinding against me?_

"_Nngh…Blaine!" I practically screamed out as he pressed our crotches together wildly, "Please…"_

"_Please what, Kurt?" Blaine responded breathlessly, slowing down immediately. I stared up at him meeting feral eyes and swollen lips._

"_I want you to…I need you to…"_

"_What do you need Kurt?" Blaine kissed me on the mouth quickly and firmly, "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."_

"_I need you to…to touch me." Blaine surged down on my lips once again and gripped my hips hard._

"_As you wish." He whispered before setting off to trail hot, wet kisses down my chest. He licked a slow ring around my right nipple prompting a moan that would have been embarrassingly loud had it not been that Blaine, Blaine Freaking Anderson, was about to touch me in a way that involved his hand...**his **hand on my dick. _

_Blaine sat up, still straddling my waist and made to start unbuttoning my jeans that were becoming increasingly tight as my arousal grew. A primal grunt slipped from Blaine's parted lips as he pulled down the zip and quickly dragged the jeans down my hips._

_He wasted no time and I tried to ignore the element of impatience that Blaine seemed to be feeling as he palmed my boxer-clad crotch, causing me to arch my back in surprise and pleasure. He grabbed my shaft through my boxers and began rubbing up and down, his other hand still on my hip as he steadied himself. _

_I couldn't help but swear loudly as his warm hand slipped under my boxers and grasped my cock; skin on skin, pleasure coursing through my veins like poison. I gasped as he took me fully in his fist and began to pump as if there was no tomorrow. _

_He leant down and bit down on my shoulder and sucked on the sensitive skin there. As he thumbed my slit I could feel myself lifting higher and higher but just before I could reach the clouds a darkness surrounded us and then he was gone and I was left alone, floating in an expanse of nothing. _

My eyes snapped open, sweat on my forehead, and instantly met the gaze of the boy who had obviously been watching me sleep. Everything started to come back and I answered my own internal question of 'Why am I sleeping on a sofa-bed with Blaine?' as I remembered the events of the previous day. I breathed heavily despite trying not to show Blaine the state I was in. He cupped my cheek gently with a knowing smile on his face. I was terrified by the fact that he seemed to know exactly what I'd just been dreaming about. _Oh my God! Was I doing something in my sleep? Shit…what if I was making noises?_

"Bad dream?" He asked, although I'm pretty sure he knew that no, no it most certainly was _not_ a bad dream.

"Umm…yeah." I said speedily, trying hard to level out my breathing and hoping to God that my face would return to its normal pale colour instead of supporting the bright red colour that displayed exactly what I was feeling at that point.

"What about?" He asked, placing a gentle kiss on my sweaty forehead.

"A forest." I blurted out, obviously unable to filter the words that came out of my mouth at that point.

"So…a forest gave you a hard-on?" He quirked an eyebrow.

_What?_

I snapped my head down to my crotch where, sure enough, there was a significant and painfully obvious bulge. I blushed heavily again and heard a soft chuckle come from Blaine.

"Um…no…I…" The words left my mouth at an alarming speed as my eyes darted around the room.

"Kurt." I continued to stutter, now incoherent as Blaine took hold of my shoulders, "Kurt!"

"Sorry."

"Do you want to tell me what happened in the forest?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Don't answer me with questions, Hummel!"

"Why not?"

"Kurt!"

"Sorry."

I couldn't help but smile as Blaine rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. I sat up on the sofa bed and was immediately enveloped by my boyfriend's powerful arms.

"But in all seriousness, Kurt. What did-um-what did happen?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"Well…um, you were there." I started, not really wanting to share the full details of my rather erotic dream.

"Okay. And…what were we doing?" Blaine said, placing a hand on my knee, sparking a new arousal that caused my gradually diminishing boner to twitch.

"Well I don't really remember what happened at the start but I think we were running and then you just sort of pushed me on the ground."

"Pushed you?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't really hard or anything." I reassured him because I knew Blaine would get guilty for something that my subconscious counterpart of him might do to hurt me.

"Then what?" He asked, slowing rubbing up and down my leg, from my knee to the top of my thigh.

"Umm…you straddled me and then we started making out…" I continued, blushing yet again because in all honestly, this was a little weird but at the same time Blaine's curiosity was seriously turning me on. "And then I said something."

"What did you say?" Blaine traced a small circle on my knee.

"Well I…um, I said that I wanted something, that I needed something," Blaine's hand continued to stroke up and down my leg as I decided that, oh what the hell, I'll go for it, "I said that I needed you to touch me."

Blaine's hand gripped my thigh very hard when those words left my lips and I could clearly see his pupils dilate. I wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not.

"Touch you? Touch you how?" He asked although he obviously already knew.

"Like this…"

I leaned over and palmed Blaine's crotch in a moment of madness that I immediately regretted. Blaine's grip on my thigh tightened further as he let out a breathy gasp. I retracted my hand immediately; trying to find some logical reason of why on fucking hell I did that. _What! What? Did you actually just do that? Oh God…Why? Why, Kurt? WHY?_

"Oh my God, Blaine! I'm so sorry!" I said, putting my hands over my mouth. Blaine still held a look of pure shock on his face and he still hadn't blinked since my hand met his jean-clad crotch.

"No…it's okay. I-uh-don't worry about it," Blaine finally whispered, his breathing returning to normal, "Go on…"

I swallowed and continued, "Yeah…um…you touched me like that for a bit and it…it felt good. And then you…" I stopped as I felt Blaine's hand travel further up my thigh and hover around the waistband of my pants.

"What did I do next, Kurt?" Blaine asked, breathlessly. I bit my lip as I felt a finger hook around the waistband of my pants.

"You…you put your hands under my boxers," I replied, my heart pounding heavily in my chest because, _OH MY GOD! He's…is he going to? _

"And…"

"And you touched me,"

By this point my hard-on was yet again straining against my pants and very, very obvious. The way Blaine was eying it made me kind of nervous but at the same time his stare only aroused me more. He leaned over to kiss me. It started off sweet, our lips barely touching, but soon became harder and deeper. With the hand that wasn't clutching my pants, he touched my face and smoothed his thumb against my skin, sending tingles to every nerve ending.

"Kurt?" He pulled away slightly and I met the sight of something I thought I'd never see. Blaine was nervous. He was chewing on his lower lip and he moved the hand that was on my face to rub the back of his neck. Blaine was never nervous. Blaine was confident. I tried to search his face for an answer but I found nothing.

"Yes?"

"Would you…can I…"

"Go on." I said, this time moving my hand to touch his face. He relaxed a little at the touch of my hand.

"I was wondering if maybe I could…re-enact what I did in y-your dream." Blaine looked down at his lap and if I hadn't been so incredibly, totally turned on at that point I probably would have felt a wave of happiness that for once it wasn't me blushing and stammering like a fool.

_He does want to. Wow. Okay._

"I…yes." I agreed with a nod.

I was nervous. Of course I was nervous. The boy I was deeply in love with was about to give me a hand-job. But when Blaine flashed me that gorgeous, heart-felt grin of his, I couldn't help the smile that occupied my face. I knew that he'd make me feel comfortable and that I could trust him. I knew it and I would always know it.

"You know that I love you," I whispered as his hand rubbed my torso.

"I know."

**Okay! So there'll be smut next chapter…smut and a whole lot of drunken Klaine. I'm so sorry that I didn't manage to get ANY plot in here. This whole story sort of doesn't have any plot and I really apologise. It's more sort of a load of random drabbling. I guess the story will just sort of sum up their relationship in a way. If you have any ideas then please tell me! I'd love to here from you guys! PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes 10 seconds and I will love you forever :)**

**Kurtsiegirl xx**


	6. Such a child

**It's 7am here in the UK and I am so freaking tired. Unfortunately my brain doesn't seem to want to let me go to sleep and my insomnia just will not go away. So here I am and here's a new chapter for you! Thanks for the amazingly, awesomely positive response to the last chapter. As I promised, there'll be smut and a whole lot of immature Klaine because right now I am in a very, very hyper mood! You guys are all awesome, have I ever told you that? Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine's POV

I placed a sweet kiss on his lips, relishing the taste of him as always. He stared at me with such love and such unwavering compassion at that moment and the wave of pure elation that swept through my entire body caused the heavy beating in my rib cage to intensify further. I observed as his eyelashes fluttered wildly and his lips parted just a little as I smiled.

I kissed him again, this time harder. He breathed in heavily through his nose and I cupped his face in my hand. With my other hand I steadied myself, still sitting at an odd angle. I pulled away for a moment and twisted Kurt's body so that he was sitting up against the armrest. I straddled his hips and surged down on him again, the morning silence only broken by the light gasps emitted from our swollen lips.

I hadn't planned this at all. I'd planned to have an innocent movie and popcorn filled few days with my boyfriend. No way had I expected to be at the point where I had practically offered to give the boy I love a hand-job. Sure, maybe I had some ulterior motives when I invited him round, who wouldn't if your boyfriend was Kurt Hummel? But any things like _this_ that I'd wanted to happen and fantasied about were strictly hypothetical. I would never push Kurt into anything. Never.

But the overwhelming urge I had to…to touch him seemed to not only take over my bodily functions, but my verbal ability as well, so causing me to ask Kurt something I thought I wouldn't ask for a very long time. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, expecting to be pushed away and shouted at but instead I got a nod and a 'yes'. A small 'yes' but a yes nonetheless.

Which leads us to the point where we were before. My body above Kurt's, our breathing patterns synchronising automatically and our hearts fluttering wilder than ever before.

It was then that I realised.

_Oh my God. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing._

I wasn't sure if this was all supposed to come naturally…were you supposed to research first? Sure, I knew the basics. But I didn't know the specific…techniques. I didn't know what Kurt would like; I didn't know how he would react to different actions. With a tiny shrug of my shoulders I decided that the only way I'd ever be able to find out at this point was by trying and working it out as I went along. Practice makes perfect, right? I sure hoped so.

"You are so beautiful…" I whispered against his neck as he squirmed a little underneath me. I kissed down his neck to his collar where I lightly bit the flesh there, teasing it between my teeth, making Kurt gasp in surprise. I travelled down his still bare chest and placed the occasional kiss here and there, eliciting similar responses from the boy beneath me.

Kurt's hands travelled to my naked shoulders and rubbed them lightly as I travelled back up to his mouth and plunged my tongue in immediately, savouring the sweetness I found there. I moved the hand that had previously been on Kurt's face down his side to the waistband of his Cheerios pants, teasing the fabric between my fingers.

I broke the kiss and sat up, meeting wild eyes and a giddy smile that was just too fucking adorable. I brought my other hand to his face and stroked the smooth skin of his face before brushing a stray lock of hair off his forehead. I had to make sure he was good with this.

"You sure this is okay?" I asked, drawing light circles on his exposed torso.

"It's more than okay," He nodded with a light smile that I'm sure was supposed to be reassuring. I could see that he was nervous. It was in his eyes. You can see everything in his eyes. It's like all of his emotions seems to pool there in those wonderful blue oceans, making themselves known without their owner even knowing. I was nervous too, of course I was. I knew it would initially be awkward, that was sort of a given. But the amount of trust and mutual love that surrounded us made all of that go away, ceasing to exist in my mind.

"If anything I do makes you feel uncomfortable, please tell me. I want to make this special for you, Kurt."

He nodded lightly and I went straight back to his lips, biting lightly on his lower lip as both of my hands clung to his sides. He whimpered as I pulled away, shuffling backwards slightly so that I was in a better position.

He watched, chewing his lip as he did so, as I trailed my fingers down his stomach to the waistband, hooking my fingers around it. Ever so slowly I pulled his pants down his hips, revealing blue and green striped boxers. I smiled when I saw the label. _Designer, naturally._

By that point my jeans were getting pretty tight so I quickly unbuttoned them and pulled the zip down to loosen them a bit. I returned to Kurt who was breathing quickly, his cheeks red and his lips parted. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel. For me it wasn't just the physical. There was something else there. Something swirling around in the air, filling our lungs as we breathed in, making my heart pound at an alarming speed in my chest. I knew what it was. I'd known what it was ever since I'd met Kurt at the bottom of that staircase. It was love. Pure, unadulterated love.

I lent down to place a kiss on his forehead as I palmed the bulge that was clearly visible through his boxers. He gasped against my neck, his hot breath tingling the skin there. I palmed him again and then again, soon settling into a steady rhythm that I was enjoying just as much as Kurt was. He started to writhe underneath me, his head jerking from side to side, his hands on my shoulders gripping tightly. I kept my eyes locked on his, hypnotised by the way they seemed to change colour when I pressed or stroked a different way.

"Please…" Kurt moaned, looking me straight in the eye. I was glad that he was able to do this. It meant that this was more than just fooling around. It meant that he trusted me enough to show how vulnerable he was at that moment. It means so much to me, knowing that our bond is so strong that he won't look away embarrassed.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked, my hand stilling on his crotch.

"Y-Yes…more than fine," Kurt gasped, taking in quick breaths, "But I need more."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes…_please._"

I placed a gentle kiss in the middle of his chest before sitting up completely. I met his eyes as my hands strayed down to his boxers where they hovered for a moment. I asked him a silent question and he nodded his agreement, a small smile flashing onto his face.

Slowly I pulled his boxers down, still staring him straight in the eye, not letting myself look down on what, at the time, I thought would be the most beautiful thing I would ever see. He chewed on his lips nervously but all I did was smile at him. I pulled his boxers all the way down his hips and then, finally, I looked down only to discover that my prediction had been correct.

It was sort of odd looking at someone else's manhood, let alone Kurt's. But at the same time I was intrigued. His was different than mine but not in a bad way at all. He's about the same size as me, not that it matters one bit, but much paler. I could feel Kurt's burning gaze and with a large amount of difficulty I looked up.

Kurt's eyes were anxious, nervous and guilty all at the same time. I kept my eyes locked on his as I moved my hand experimentally to touch him. He shuddered as I wrapped my entire hand round him and rubbed slowly up and down.

"Wow…your skin is smooth everywhere." I said, my eyebrows raised because he really _was_ smooth everywhere.

I lent down to kiss him on the lips, speeding my hand up as I did so. Kurt moaned into my mouth (possibly one of the sexiest noises I have ever heard) and bucked up into my fist. I kissed him again and again; firm closed mouth kisses, and experimented by moving my hand in different ways up and down his erection.

"Fuck…" Kurt whispered as he bucked up again, his head back as I sucked the flesh on his neck.

"Am I doing okay?" I asked as I pumped a little quicker, ignoring the small ache in my wrist that I'd sort of-cough- learnt to deal with anyway from practice…

"Yes…God…yes…" Kurt gasped the words out as I thumbed at his slit and continued to do that for a moment, as he seemed to like it.

I straightened up again, still pumping, and cupped his cheek with my other hand again, revelling in the beauty beneath me. By this point a thin layer of sweat had formed on Kurt's forehead and he was practically thrusting into my hand, unable to get enough of the friction.

As he closed his eyes I smiled. Yeah, smiling at that moment might have been a bit odd but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't believe how lucky I was. I mean, there I was. I had Kurt as a boyfriend. Beautiful, funny, amazing Kurt Hummel. In my eyes, God had sent me an angel; someone who would change me, how I acted and the way I thought about things. He was just too special and at that moment I knew for sure that I never, ever want to let him go.

He let out a small yelp and scrunched up his eyes as he came without warning all over my hand. I stroked him lightly as he got over himself; his eyes still slammed shut and his head back against the armrest. I absentmindedly wiped my hand on the couch and as soon as he opened his eyes I lunged down and kissed him on the mouth, as overwhelmed by the experience as Kurt was.

I stared into his eyes as he pulled his boxers and pants back up and then moved so that I could sit beside him. I wrapped an arm round him and brought his head to my chest, both of us still breathing heavily. We didn't speak for a moment. We didn't need to talk. I was only brought out of my thoughts when a gentle kiss was placed on my chest.

"Wow." Was all Kurt could say as he looked up at me with shining eyes.

"Wow?" I smiled.

"Wow…"

"So…does that mean you liked it?" I asked and Kurt rolled his eyes, flicking some of the hair that had sneaked onto his forehead off as he did so.

"What do you think?" He laughed, his eyes brighter than ever.

"Good. I'm glad." I said, trying hard to ignore the very large bulge in my jeans. Kurt caught sight of it and looked up at me questionably.

"Do you want me to…?"

"No. No, this was about you, Kurt." I said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Kurt fiddled with the waistband of his pants a bit and then looked up at me, his eyes warm and full.

"Everything." He stated simply, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You're amazing, Kurt. Just amazing." I breathed, unable to take my eyes off the beautiful boy who was now positively beaming.

"You're pretty cool yourself." Kurt laughed, placing another kiss on my chest.

Kurt's POV

Words can't describe how amazing my first hand-job experience was, and it was made even more amazing by the fact that it was Blaine doing it to me. He was gentle and caring and he made sure everything was okay with me and that I wasn't feeling pressured. It just felt so…comfortable.

I felt a little bad not giving back but I supposed that I'd have plenty of time to return the favour. And boy was I looking forward to it.

We had been watching TV for God knows how long when I started to wriggle about. I would shift every few seconds and I could tell that my restlessness was really starting to bug Blaine who had wrapped an arm round my shoulder to try and still my squirming body.

"Blaine…" I whined, trying to escape his tight grip.

"What is it, Kurt?" He said, still staring at the TV.

"I'm hungry," I moaned, poking Blaine in the side relentlessly.

"Kurt," I continued poking him, "Kurt!"

"Mmm?"

"Stop acting like a child." Blaine ordered, pushing my arm away from his body.

"But I'm hungry!" I said, not even bothering to be rational. Blaine rolled his eyes and to my surprise, scooped me up in his arms and started carrying me over to the bar area. He set me down on the bar, holding my hands for a moment.

"Now sit there while I go find something for you." He said, his tone serious yet his face holding a rather amused expression.

"Yes, mother." I smirked as Blaine poked his head into the small fridge. He dumped the contents of his arms onto the bar and I immediately started searching through the contents, looking for something I liked.

There were two packets of cheese and onion crisps (I still don't know why those were in the fridge), a jar of jelly, three cheese strings, a box of grapes, and a tub of peanut butter that looked absolutely disgusting.

"Bleh." I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue, showing my displeasure.

"Oh for God's sake, Kurt." Blaine put his hands on his hips making me giggle, "Just eat the crisps!"

"Fine." I gave in, reaching out for the crisps. Sure, they weren't my favourite flavour, but I was starving so I didn't really care.

"Good, boy." Blaine laughed as he retrieved a spoon and dug it into the peanut butter before stuffing it in his mouth and licking the spoon off as I nibbled on a crisp.

"Eww…" I scrunched up my nose as the horrible smell filled my nostrils, "That's disgusting!"

"Aww…Kurty doesn't like it?" Blaine teased, getting another spoonful and twirling it around so that it flew past my nose causing me to gag.

"I'm not a child, Blaine." I informed him as he made airplane noises, trying to make me eat a spoonful. _Oh, gross…_

"Yes you are, Kurt." Blaine retorted, eyes shimmering.

"_You_ are a child." I argued.

"No, you're a child!"

"You're a child!"

"You're a child, Kurt Hummel."

"You're a child, Blaine Anderson."

"I'm older than you! So there." Blaine laughed, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm taller than you!" I responded, leaping off the bar and abandoning the packet of crisps, "Hobbit!"

I repeated the word over and over, circling round Blaine and watching him stare at me with fascination.

"Hobbit!" I yelled once more before Blaine stopped me by taking hold of my shoulders and spinning me round so that I was facing him.

"Please, Kurt. Remind me why I'm with you because I do believe I've forgotten." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Because you luuuurve me," I put my hands over my heart and swooned, making Blaine laugh.

I snatched the crisps up and skipped back to the sofa, plopping down on the still extended sofa bed in my previous position as Blaine followed with his peanut butter and beer.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr Anderson?" I snorted as he set the six-pack of beers on the floor next to him, retrieving two from the pack and handing one to me.

"Of course not, Mr Hummel." He winked and I giggled again as he turned the TV back on to some random house-decorating show.

* * *

><p>Well, I can safely say that after six and a half beers (the other half ended up on the floor), I was drunk. Blaine was drunk too. Oh yes, very, very, <em>very<em> drunk.

And we all know what Blaine's like when he's drunk.

_This should be fun._

**Oh my God! That took ages and I don't even know why. I just couldn't concentrate…at all. So, the whole of the next chapter is drunken Klaine and it does get pretty serious…well Blaine thinks it's serious, Kurt doesn't. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. You guys are all stars! I wrote this chapter to the Scissor Sister's 'Fire with fire'. Mainly because Chris Colfer loves that song but partially because it is a pretty awesome song. I have another multi-chapter story up if you'd like to take a look. Please review! Kurtsiegirl xx**


	7. Hit

**I have had the worst day I've had in a very long time. It started off okay. I went to town with a friend. But then when I got home the dog had shat on the carpet and ripped my mom's knitting up. She's in Canada so I'm going to be so dead when she gets back. My dad was 50 miles away doing something or other so I had to pick up my little brother only to find him being brought out of school by the receptionist because he'd been crying all afternoon. He has autism and apparently someone had been picking on him all day and he just couldn't take it anymore. They had to get him out of the classroom as he was going to lash out. I just don't understand how anyone can taunt someone with a mental or physical disability like that. It's sick. And now I've just found out about Ryan Murphy's revelation that Lea Michelle, Cory Monteith and Chris Colfer (sobs heavily) are leaving Glee after season three. I mean, I always guessed it would happen but I don't think my poor heart can take it. I actually cried when my friend told me. How the hell am I going to survive with no Klaine? More importantly, Kurt is basically one of the only reasons I watch the show…I need him there! Ahhh!**

**Sorry, bit of a rant there but I had to let it out. Here's chapter seven!**

Kurt's POV

I don't really remember how I ended up on Blaine's shoulders, nor do I remember why there was a lampshade on my head. I know full well what I'm like when I'm drunk yet I still went and drank more than I'd drank in the previous two months combined. Blaine hadn't exactly been sensible either; after finishing his own six-pack he'd returned with a bottle of vodka, already too drunk to think rationally, and downed the whole thing without a second thought…or a first thought come to think of it; I don't think Blaine was really thinking anything at that point apart from 'drink' and 'more'. Luckily though, I was more of a get-buzzed-but-not-to-the-point-where-you-start-humping-lamposts-drunk where as Blaine was more of an immature, lust-driven drunk with not much on his mind at all apart from sex and alcohol. So I could still keep an eye on him while being relatively sensible myself before the post-drunk sickness started.

Blaine span round quickly and I clung onto him, laughs spilling continuously out of my mouth as I tried to keep my balance. Blaine span particularly quickly and tripped over his own feet, stopping suddenly and sending me flying off his shoulders and onto the carpeted floor with a soft crash. Blaine fell down on top of me, childish giggles filling the air. I gasped as I felt Blaine's fingers travel down my sides, tickling me relentlessly.

"Kurty…you look s-so funny when you…when I'm tickling you." Blaine slurred as I writhed underneath him, trying to get away from the hands that were tickling up my chest.

"B-Blaine…stop!" I screamed, scrambling away from him and breathing quickly between loud, raspy laughs.

I stood up, stumbling slightly before walking over to the bar and steadying myself by putting a hand on the counter. Blaine was still on the floor, breathing heavily and giggling every now and then.

"Kurty! Come back! Come back…I wanna touch you, touch your p-pretty face…" Blaine rolled onto his stomach and looked up at me, his eyelashes fluttering sleepily over half-closed eyes.

"Not now, Blaine." I responded, "I'm thirsty."

Blaine managed to pull himself up and lean against the sofa before leaning down cautiously and picking up a half-empty bottle of something or other that I couldn't distinguish due to the blur in my normally acute vision. No doubt it was alcoholic, though.

"Then have this then, baby." Blaine offered, holding out the bottle and shuffling towards me, his steps heavy and unsteady.

"No…no, I've had enough." I said, waving my hands in front of me to establish this further, "Gonna have water, Blaine."

"Mmm'k then." Blaine mumbled as he walked over to the bar where I was now ducking my head underneath the running tap, letting the water fill my dry mouth before swallowing quickly, the liquid cooling my burning throat.

"You're so sexy, baby." Blaine whispered in my ear when I finished drinking. He wrapped his hands round my bare waist and squeezed, "Mmm…so sexy."

He began to kiss down my neck, his chest against my back and his hard-on obvious against my thigh. I groaned as he nipped lightly at the sensitive skin there, grinding into the back of my thigh.

"Blainey…not now." I said, pulling away from him because all I wanted to do was stumble over to the sofa and collapse, the alcohol-prompted fatigue beginning to make my eyes droop.

"Noooooo." Blaine moaned, trying to grab hold of my arm. I dodged away from him, tripping slightly as I did so, and watched as he pulled the puppy-eyes trick that still worked quite well even in his drunken state.

"No, Blaine." I repeated, going behind him and placing my hands on the small of his back, attempting to steer him towards the sofa. Blaine obviously wasn't having any of that and spun round immediately, grabbing my wrists tightly to keep them away from him with a lopsided grin on his face.

His curls were wilder than I'd ever seen them before, tumbling over his forehead and sticking up in random directions. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and didn't seem to want to stay fully open. He seemed to be having a fair amount of trouble just blinking. His nose would scrunch up every few seconds as if he had something stuck up there and the goofy grin that was occupying his face at that moment would have made me swoon at the pure adorableness had it not been that I was completely exhausted and only wanted to lie down and pass out (preferably in Blaine's arms).

"Kuuuurt…" Blaine kept grinning, his features lightened like a child's might be when his mother tells him that he can have an ice cream after school.

"Yes, Blaine?" I replied quietly, my wrists till in Blaine's tight grip.

"I once masturbated over a picture of your…your pretty face, Kurty." Blaine slurred, without a hint of embarrassment.

I choked on thin air as my eyes widened immediately at Blaine's rather sudden, drunken confession. Blaine didn't seem fazed at all and started giggling wildly with a slightly mad expression on his face that made me roll my tired eyes.

"I think it's bed-time for you, Blaine." I said softly, attempting yet again to steer the alcohol-consumed boy to the sofa bed. He resisted again and started struggling against me, whining and trying to pull away from my grasp.

"NO!" He yelled forcefully, taking me by surprise. I immediately let go and stepped back, a little shocked by Blaine's sudden outburst.

"Blaine, I really think you should-"

"No!" He shouted again, pushing me ever so lightly away from him when I tried to pull him towards the sofa, "Don't wanna!"

"Blaine!" I snapped, too tired and headachy to think or bother about his feelings anymore, "Get in bed now, please."

I obviously didn't get through to him because he bypassed my grip again and went straight to the mini-fridge where he managed to open it and pull out another beer. I sighed in annoyance and went to take the beer off him in a plea to knock some sense into his intoxicated brain but he quickly backed away from me.

He backed into the wall where I tried to corner him and snatch the alcoholic beverage off him before he could drink it. But as his back hit the wall I sensed an immediate change in his attitude. His eyes widened and he put his hands in front of his body as if to defend himself from me. Puzzled by his sudden mood change, I stopped for a moment, staring into his eyes. I found something there I certainly wasn't expecting to find- fear. _What? Is he scared of…of me?_

"Blaine?" I said softly, attempting to cup his cheek with my hand. His shoulders were trembling and I'd never seen such a scared expression on his face.

"No! No, go away!" He screeched, shaking his head furiously and batting my hand away.

"Blaine, sweetie, give me the beer." I said, holding out my hand for him to hand it over to me.

"Please, just go away! Please…" He mumbled, almost incoherently as his eyes widened even more.

"NO!" He shouted even louder before dropping the beer and slapping me hard against the side of my face, sending me to the ground in shock before he promptly fell foreword and passed out onto the floor, landing beside me.

I sat there in silence for a moment, barely feeling the stinging in my cheek and the strange tingling in my nose where Blaine had hit me. _He just…he hit me._ I tentatively lifted a hand and felt the flushing skin gently, wincing in pain. I bit my lip as I felt my eyes welling up with tears but shook them away as I reassured my self that, _No. No, it doesn't mean anything. That wasn't Blaine. He's drunk. He didn't mean it._

I stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in my head and managed to lift Blaine up and drag him over to the sofa where I lay him down as gently as I could, thankfully not stirring the out-cold form. He grunted in his sleep as I lay down too, purposely as far away from Blaine as I could without falling off the small bed.

I tried to tell myself that I was being stupid, but I was still shaken by the whole experience. Sure, I'd been hit before but never, _ever_ by Blaine. Blaine was never violent, not like this at all. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't Blaine who hit me, that it was the strange demon that seemed to take of the boy I love when he's drunk. I shook my head, trying hard to get rid of the thoughts but I just couldn't clear my mind. At that moment I wished that I was properly wasted because I knew that I would remember this in the morning. I didn't want to remember this and I knew Blaine wouldn't. I didn't plan on telling him, he didn't need to know.

I just needed to forget about it.

_It doesn't mean anything, right? He's drunk. He can't control his actions._

But I knew that didn't make what he did any more justifiable. I couldn't help wonder why he was so scared, why he'd felt the need to defend himself like that. _Maybe it was a flashback? A bad memory?_

I let a single tear fall down my burning cheek as I clutched onto the side of the bed and slowly but surely dropped off into the comforting abyss of sleep.

**It's 1 am and I am completely knackered. Bed now, I think! Bit angsty that chapter and what's that, I here you say? Did I manage to get the tiniest bit of plot in there? Why yes I did! It's a miracle! Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! Kurtsiegirl xx P.S. New chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully!**


	8. Just look at me

**Hello! Firstly, I'm so sorry for the wait! I should learn not to make promises as to when the next chapter will be up. I apologise! **

**Secondly, the summary for this story has changed. So far, this story has gone absolutely NO WHERE. To be honest, I have actually contemplated taking it down because I didn't even know what was going to happen here, and I'm the author. But I've changed what's going to happen now and although there isn't really going to be any solid plot, it'll be a little more structured... I hope.**

**New Summary: Sequel to 'Trapped'. Blaine was looking forward to a few days alone with Kurt. The boys find themselves trapped in a basement full of alcohol, each with a confession that is bound to come out.**

**I'm so sorry for the randomness of this story! All I can do is apologise.**

**Now, since we've already had Kurt's confession, why don't we try and get onto Blaine's?**

Kurt's POV

The memory of the previous night's events woke me early the next morning and I found myself unable to sleep, the feel of the place where Blaine had hit me raw and uncomfortable. I tried to tell myself it was stupid. He was drunk...he didn't mean it, did he? But something about it still scared me, no matter how hard I tried to block it out.

Blaine's POV

I woke up the following morning feeling worse than I had ever felt before, almost completely oblivious to why my head was pounding and why it felt like someone had ripped out my stomach, trampled all over it, and then put back. But when I finally opened my eyes (which was not an easy task), and my vision became slightly clearer as I blinked, I caught sight of the remnants of a six-pack and it all came back. _Oh._

I rolled over, reaching my arms out slowly, expecting them to intercept with the warm body of my boyfriend, but all I felt was a cold rush of air against my bare arms. Groaning lightly, I scrunched my eyes together and opened them again, attempting to level out my spinning vision.

Once I had relatively got my bearings, I made to sit up against the armrest, rubbing my forehead as I did so.

I couldn't remember much from the night before, just small snippets of laughing and images of empty cans being thrown carelessly onto the floor. It was safe to say though; I'd never had as big a hangover as I did at that moment. The headache seemed to split my brain in half, not allowing me to put one thought with another, random words swirling round in a jumbled mess. I just sat for a moment, staring at my socked feet that had suddenly become extraordinarily interesting, before I fully took in the absence of Kurt.

I shuffled slowly to the edge of the sofa bed, draping my legs over the side, and stood up slowly whilst using the armrest to balance myself. I let go off the sofa for a second before quickly grabbing it again in a desperate attempt to stop myself from falling flat on my face.

I just stood there for a moment, not really taking in anything in particular, the grogginess still clouding up my mind. I closed my eyes momentarily, ignoring the nausea that was slowly rising in the pit of my stomach, before opening them again and looking around the basement for Kurt. My eyes quickly set on a figure on the stairs and as I blinked away the blurriness I saw that it was, indeed, Kurt.

His head was in his hands, his back bent over. He was sitting on the bottom stair, his knees bent so he could prop his elbows on them for support. I could hear his heavy breathing from where I was standing (Well, slouching. My legs hadn't quite decided to work properly yet and supporting myself was becoming a bit of a task) and I watched silently as he shook his head slightly to flick away a strand of hair that had fallen onto his hands.

I took in a deep breath and lifted my arm off the couch, making sure I had a sufficient amount of balance before I half-walked, half-stumbled over to Kurt. I collapsed beside him, admittedly ungracefully, and peered at him. He hadn't shifted even slightly and he still had his head in his hands. For a moment I wasn't even sure if he was awake or not but when I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he physically recoiled from me, I knew he was awake.

"Kurt?" I whispered softly, my voice cracking, "What are you doing over here?"

I was shocked to hear him release a broken sob into the palms of his hands. My brow furrowed in confusion. I retracted my arm from around him and tried to take one of his hands but he just swatted my attempt of reassurance away. By that point I was starting to get scared, completely confused by his rejection.

"Baby? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to get him to look me in the eye. But despite my attempts to get him to lift his gaze to meet mine, his head remained in his hands. The exhales of breath escaping his hidden lips were become quicker and quicker, each one louder than the last, causing me to become even more concerned.

"N-Nothing. I…it's just a headache." He said, so weakly that I could barely hear him. I wasn't fully convinced by this but I nodded anyway, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder. He let out a shaky laugh, "Too much drink yesterday."

"Mmm," I murmured quietly, "Do you want me to get you some water?"

He shook his head, "No. No, I'm okay."

I sighed, "Well I'm getting you some anyway. It'll make you feel better. I promise."

I squeezed his shoulder and stood up, allowing the dizziness to subside completely before making my way over to the sink. I pulled a glass out from one of the cupboards beneath the sink and filled it until the water reached about an inch from the top, not trusting myself to not spill it if I filled it any higher. I progressed to stumble back toward the form on the staircase, relatively pleased at the fact that only a tiny amount of the water managed to escape the glass and spill onto my hand.

"Here you go." I knelt down in front of him and held the glass out, waiting for him to take it. But instead of reaching out and accepting it, Kurt ignored me and kept his head flat against the palms of his hands.

"Kurt?" I said, desperately trying to get through to him, "I've got the water for you."

"I thought I said I didn't want any." Kurt said coldly. I cocked my head slightly in bewilderment, completely oblivious as to why my boyfriend was acting so strangely. But despite what he said, I continued to hold out the glass for him.

"Kurt, I really think you should drink it. It'll make you feel a whole lot-"

"No!" Kurt shouted, his voice slightly muffled by his palms, "I don't want it!"

"Kurt, seriously." I said, my frustration becoming apparent.

"Just go away, Blaine." Kurt replied, "Please."

I recoiled from him, hurt by his want for me to leave. I set the glass down on the floor before shuffling forward and placing my hands on the pale boy's knees, intent on figuring out what was wrong. Kurt winced at my touch but I ignored his discomfort, rubbing circles into his kneecaps with my thumbs. He shook his head slowly as I sighed.

"Kurt, please." He let out another sob, this time louder, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…I told you." He sniffed. "It's just a headache."

"No. No it's more than that." I spoke quietly as I continued to smooth my fingers against his fabric covered knees, "I can tell."

"I'm just being stupid," He cried into his hands, the sound breaking my heart. _Does he not trust me enough to tell me? _

"Baby, Please." I begged, leaning closer towards him, "You can tell me, Kurt. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"Okay. Okay, that's fine." I said softly, "But please, Kurt. Can you please at least look at me?"

Kurt shook his head once again and I lent my head back in frustration, confusion and hurt at his complete change in mood. From what I could remember from the night before, he'd been perfectly happy, laughing his head off whilst throwing an empty beer-can at my head. _Wait. What if something happened last night that I forgot about?_

"Please, Kurt!" I pleaded, fully aware that my voice had risen.

I reached out towards his face and managed to pry his hands away from his face despite his struggling. The gasp that left my lips seemed to fill the whole room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating in my ears.

Kurt's eyes were swollen, tears clinging to his wet eyelashes. There were tear marks all down his face and his cheeks turned a soft red as I took in something that most definitely was not supposed to be there. Starting at the left side of his nose and extending about two inches out into his cheek was a light but still obvious purple bruise. _Oh my God…what?_

"Oh, Kurt." Kurt sobbed again, tears spilling from his eyes, "Kurt, what the hell happened?"

Kurt surged forward and crashed his body into mine, resting his head on my shoulder. I instantly wrapped my arms around his shaking body, tears starting to fill my own eyes as I held him tightly. I waited for a few minutes until his breath had begun to level out and his sobbing had stopped before pulling back and taking his hands in mine, staring him straight in the eye.

"Kurt, baby. Tell me what happened…did you fall? Oh God… did one of the cans I threw at you-"

"You don't remember?" Kurt interrupted, his question confusing me even more.

"Remember what?" I asked, concern seeping though every syllable.

"It doesn't matter really…" Kurt started, blinking some newly formed tears away and biting his lip.

"It obviously does if it's making you feel like this." I said soothingly, rubbing my thumbs across his wrists.

"You didn't mean to do it. I'm sure you didn't. You were drunk…" Kurt looked down at our hands.

_Oh God. You've got to be kidding me. I didn't. I couldn't have…I'd never…_

"You hit me."

**Mwahahaha. Cliffhanger! New chapter should be up soon…hopefully. Kurtsiegirl xx**


	9. Forgiveness

**Here's Chapter Nine! Sorry for the wait :) Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine's POV

The moment those three words left Kurt's lips it felt like my entire world had been crushed. My eyes widened in shock as my mind spun with all the implications of what I had done and just what this meant.

_No. No, this is insane. It can't be true! I would never hurt him. Never. I love him more than anything and the last thing I want to do is hurt him, mentally or physically. And now I've done both. This was never supposed to happen. I didn't think this would ever happen. I thought all of that had gone away…all of the fear. I just don't understand. Why Kurt? Why did it have to be Kurt who had to experience __**that**__ part of me? He's never going to trust me again. I don't blame him. Oh God…he's so scared of me. No…I should have told him. I should never have let myself get drunk like that. But what do I do now? What the hell am I supposed to say in a situation like this? I can't run away…I can't because I'm locked in a freaking basement. But I want to run away so badly. I don't want to have to face this…I don't want Kurt to have to hear this. He's going to break up with me; I know it. I deserve it. I should've told him. Why didn't I tell him?_

Still kneeling in front of him, I let out a loud sob and dropped my forehead onto his knees as I felt him start to shake along side me, sobs racking his small frame.

Kurt's POV

I wasn't planning on telling him. I didn't want to have to face his reaction because I know Blaine, and I knew exactly how guilty he was going to feel about it, how he'd probably tell me it was better we weren't together because he didn't want to risk hurting me ever again. So I had decided early that morning that I'd stay quiet about it and blame my discomfort on a hangover which wasn't technically a lie because my brain was trying to pound out of my skull at the time.

I didn't sleep well and woke early in the morning, deciding that sleeping was going to be impossible at that point and figuring I might as well get up. But after pacing around the room for God knows how long, Blaine snores being the only noise in the quiet basement as I did so, it was clear that there wasn't much I could do but wait for him to stir and then worm my way out of the situation.

I don't know what I was thinking. Of course he was going to find out. He tried to comfort me and I backed away from him. What message does that send out? And what's more, I didn't even bother to think about the bruise I could feel forming on my tear-stained face. I knew I couldn't keep my head in my hands forever, so why did I bother trying?

I think it all comes down to the fact that I didn't want to hurt Blaine. Sure, he had hurt me, but the person I had tried to retrieve the beer can off wasn't Blaine. The person I had corned was scared, terrified even and the fist that had hit me square in the nose hadn't been dealt out of spite, but out of fear. That punch had only been sent in my direction because the boy in question had been scared, trying to defend himself from something unknown. Something had changed in his attitude as soon as his back hit the wall, like something inside him had sparked, something previously forgotten.

But despite knowing that it hadn't been the Blaine I know that had hit me, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in his presence, probably because the only people who had ever physically assaulted me before were bullies at McKinley and I immediately attributed any pain in my body to one of them. Knowing it was Blaine who had caused the pain was strange, almost impossible to believe, but true, and the truth scared me.

"You hit me." I stammered out and it was as if I could see Blaine's heart break just by staring into the shame in his eyes.

He didn't say a word. He didn't ask me if I was sure, he didn't ask the circumstances of how it had happened, he didn't ask anything. He just stared into my eyes, seeming to convey all the shame and all the guilt that he could never express with words, before letting out a broken sobs and letting his head fall onto my knees with a soft thud.

I forgot all my previous fears and cautiousness because the boy who was crying into my knees wasn't violent; he wasn't one to throw a punch at a random person who only looked at him funnily. This boy was my boyfriend and he wouldn't even think about hurting me, let alone do it. I could see in his eyes that knowing that he had laid a finger on me in a way that was less than friendly and caring had killed him inside, prompting him to let out all the guilt and all the shame in the form of relentless streams of tears that were now dampening my cheerios uniform pants.

"Shh…it's okay…" I said softly but Blaine didn't seem to be able to hear my words over the continuous stream of gasps leaving his lips as he gripped onto my knees tightly, as if in a plea for me not to leave him.

"Blaine…" I let my head fall onto his so my nose was in his thick, gel-free curls, whispering the words into them, "It's okay. You were drunk, Blaine. You didn't mean it…I'm sure you didn't."

Blaine continued to cry for a minute as my simultaneous tears fell onto his head, my eyes scrunched up in an attempt to stop them. I felt as his grip on my knees loosened and I lifted my head off his as he sniffed and tentatively lifted his head off of my knees.

His face was a deep red and the paths of the many tears he had shed could be seen as faint streaks against his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and his lip was still trembling. We were silent for a moment, our eyes locked on each other's. I watched intently as Blaine scrunched his nose up and sniffed, the pure pain still prevalent in his eyes. I took his hands in mine and cocked my head to the side, wondering if he was going to speak first or if I was the one who would have to break the silence. Blaine seemed to be concentrating hard on not bursting into tears again so I rubbed my fingers gently over his wrists in an attempt to calm him.

"It's okay." I comforted him, "It's not your fault…not really."

"I-It is," Blaine sniffed, "I can't believe I did this to you, Kurt." Blaine lifted his hand away from mine and stroked gently along the light bruise, so cautiously that I could barely feel his touch.

"No. The person who hit me wasn't the boy I fell in love with and am still in love with." I said firmly, smiling lightly and reassuringly.

"But…I don't understand. Before…I tried to touch you and you," He sniffed, "you wouldn't let me."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I was reacting stupidly. I see now. I saw it as soon as I looked into your eyes," Blaine gave me a questioning look, "You don't want to hurt me. Ever."

"I don't, Kurt. I can't believe I…I'm never letting myself get that drunk again. Never, I swear. I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine looked down on our entwined hands, shuffling slightly on his knees. I was still sitting on the step; I had been for over an hour now.

"I'm sorry too, Blaine. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was being stupid. I-"

"What? Kurt. No." Blaine's eyes displayed his obvious confusion, "Why are you sorry? You're not the person who should be apologizing! I am. I should be the one saying sorry to you and I should be the one not expecting forgiveness because, Kurt, what I did to you was awful, whether I was drunk or not."

"But Blaine-"

"No. I don't even deserve to be your boyfriend right now. I shouldn't have even let myself get drunk. I know what can happen sometimes. I fully understand if you-"

"What?" I said, interrupting him, "What happens?"

Blaine's eyes instantly widened and he swallowed, the muscles of his face tensing.

"I should have told you." He muttered, his eyes darting around the room and his lip quivering again.

"Should have told me what?" I asked, anxiety pooling in the pit of my stomach.

Blaine caught my eyes for a second, "I'm so sorry Kurt," Then looked away again.

"Blaine." I said, starting to lose my patience. "Tell me. Please."

Blaine nodded slowly before getting up off his knees and sitting beside me on the stairs, immediately reaching out for my hand again and squeezing it tight as if to ask for my support. I turned my head to look at him only to find his eyes welling up with fresh tears.

"I will tell you, Kurt. I promise. But first…how did I…I mean," He sighed, "How did it happen?"

"Oh," I whispered, a little shocked at the question, "Well, um, we were mucking about, throwing stuff about and such and then I decided that enough was enough and that we should go to bed." Blaine nodded, "But you didn't seem to agree with me and went straight to the fridge to get another beer. I tried to grab it off you and I backed you into a wall so that it would be easier to get if off you. But you…uh, you started sort of shaking and…you looked kind of scared. I told you to give me the beer and then lent forward to try and pry it out of your hands and then you…you hit me." I paused for a second, "And then you collapsed."

"Oh God, Kurt. I'm so sorry!" Blaine shook his head and let his face fall into his palm.

"No, Blaine. Don't do this to yourself." I reached over to lift his chin up so that I could meet his eye, "Please, just don't."

Blaine bit his lip and a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"There's one thing I don't understand, though." I started, "When I cornered you…you looked so scared of me. You looked as if I was about to hurt you or something. I don't understand why you were so scared of me all of a sudden."

"I should have told you this before, Kurt, and I'm sorry that I didn't because if I had have this might not have happened." Blaine started, the look of pure guilt returning to his face.

"What?" I asked softly, stroking my hand over the older boy's cheek in a show of reassurance.

"Remember I told you about that time when I got locked in one of the cupboards at my old school by one of the boys who bullied me?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"He only locked me in there because of what I did." Blaine took in a deep breath and continued, "It was after Spanish. Most people had already left the school to go home but I went to my locker to drop off some books. He followed me and waited till there was no one in sight before slamming me up against the lockers. I tried to walk away from him but he came after me and backed me up against a wall. He'd never been that violent before…it was more just name-calling and occasional shoulder shoving but this was different. He looked like he was going to kill me and it scared me. It really scared me. So I panicked and punched him in the stomach before trying to run away. But he caught me and then…yeah. I ended up tied to a chair in a cupboard."

"Jesus, Blaine. I'm so sorry…I had no idea it was that bad at your old school." I shook my head in disbelief. I had never had anything this horrible happen to me at McKinley. Never.

"Yeah, well. I'm at Dalton now." He smiled, "Anyway, ever since then…I sort of have these flashbacks sometimes…usually when I'm drunk. It's like it's happening again. I feel the fear that I felt then and I lash out and…I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should have told you and I shouldn't have let myself get drunk like that. I just though…it was okay at Rachael's party, nothing happened."

"Yeah, except you sucking someone's face the whole night. A _girl's_ face." I rolled my eyes and shuddered a little at the thought.

"Yeah, uh, apart from that. But I am sorry, Kurt. I really am. I swear to you, from now on I'm going to tell you everything, no matter how much I don't want to or how much it hurts." Blaine took both my hands in his and waited patiently for my reply. I nodded slowly before smiling possibly the biggest smile that had ever graced over my features.

"You know I love you." I whispered, the smile not leaving my face.

"W-What?" Blaine stammered.

"I'm so proud of you," I said before elaborating, "for telling me that. I know what you went through in your old school must have been hard and I can't imagine how it must have felt to be…to be treated like that. I understand now. I understand and that's the most important thing. I know why you did it and I know that what you did to me…well you didn't mean it."

Blaine smiled, his eyes watery.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for forgiving me." Blaine whispered gently, "I don't deserve you. I really don't."

Blaine lent forward and I met him in a short, sweet kiss that sent tingles through my entire body. I pulled away and Blaine stroked my cheek calmingly.

"You know I would never hurt you on purpose, Kurt." Blaine whispered as we pressed our foreheads together.

"I know." I whispered against his skin, my heart fluttering wildly.

**Oh my God. Amy Winehouse is dead. Yeah, that's totally irrelevant to the story but still! Hope you enjoyed! Please review :) Kurtsiegirl xx**


	10. Meet The Father

**Hello! Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. They really do mean a lot. At the moment I'm slightly fuming about Ryan Murphy's subtle attack on Chris Colfer. Yeah, so if this chapter comes out slightly…well, grumpy then I'm sorry! I'm just really grumpy :P Enjoy!**

**Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine's POV

"Why aren't they coming?"

"Kurt."

"Urgh, I'm so bored!"

"Kurt."

"Surely your parents must be back by now?"

"Kurt!"

"What?" I finally got the pacing boy's attention and he spun round on his heel to face me. My face held a less than amused expression at the pure impatience of the boy who had been circling the room whilst repeating the same few phrases for the past half an hour. It had been four hours since I'd woken up on that Friday morning and despite my hangover wearing off ever so slightly, my head was still pounding and Kurt's verbal show of anxiety really wasn't helping.

I rubbed my head and sighed, closing my eyes momentarily. When I opened them, Kurt had sat down next to be on the now folded up sofa. He lent over the armrest and reached for his cheerios stop and then proceeded to pull it over his head and flatten it out, smoothing his hands down his chest slowly. I attempted to lean over Kurt and follow suit but he just smacked my hands away and reached over to pass me my sweater instead. I quickly pulled it on over my bare chest and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder. He allowed a small smile to grace his pale features and relaxed into my touch instantly, sighing a little as he did so.

"They _will_ come, Kurt." I reassure him though he continued to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, "Their plane was supposed to land at 11 and it's only just after noon now. It'll still take them a while to get their bags and stuff and then they need to drive here and that's a fairly long amount of time, especially when my Dad's driving."

"I suppose…" Kurt trailed off and then looked up at me, his chin on my shoulder. A flash of realisation sparkled in his eyes and turned his pale features even whiter, causing my eyebrows to furrow.

"What is it?" I asked as Kurt began to chew on his lower lip, his eyes latched onto mine.

"Blaine, did you actually tell your parents that you were going to have me over for a couple nights?" He asked and I felt my stomach drop because _no, shit…no._

"Oh crap." I let my face fall into my hand in a show of exasperation, wondering how the hell I could have forgotten about something as important and, frankly, life-threatening as that.

"Blaine…is your mom going to kill us?" Kurt's voice was quiet and smooth and strangely calming in a way that made my spine tingle a little. I looked up and breathed in heavily.

"Oh, it's not my mom I'm worried about," Kurt cocked his head curiously, "It's my Dad."

Kurt had met my mom plenty of times and they had taken to each other quite well; Kurt always commenting on my mother's surprisingly good taste for cardigans and my mom always telling me how Kurt is 'such a sweetie' and 'a wonderful cook. He could teach you a thing or two!'. My dad, however, Kurt was yet to be acquainted with. This was partially because my dad was abroad ninety percent of the time, but also because my mom and I both had shared the same concern at my dad's reaction to my new boyfriend.

My mom was totally supportive of Kurt and I, she always had been, but I hadn't even told my dad about him. It wasn't because I was ashamed of Kurt, hell no. It was because I was scared and although my mom would never admit it, I'm sure she was scared too.

When I had first come out to my parents my mom had come up to me and wrapped her arms around me telling me that she was proud of me for telling them and that she loved me just the same. My dad however had expressed not feeling or emotion at all, although I'm sure his opinion of me had instantly changed the moment 'I'm gay' left my lips. He had just nodded slowly and then turned back to his newspaper, finding the sports section more interesting than my obvious upset at his reaction. My mum shook her head and motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen. I remember the words she said like she'd spoken them to be only yesterday:

"_Blaine, sweetheart, you have no idea how proud of you I am. Confessing what you did to your father and I must have taken a lot of courage. I know this is going to be hard for you and I wish with all my heart that things could be different in this world, Blaine. But there are always going to be haters, people who are too ignorant to see that love, a love that I know you can feel, is too strong to be contained and restricted to one type. Because there are many types of love, sweetheart. But in the end, they're all the same. There are a lot of people out there who will look down on you because of who you love but you must never feel ashamed of who you are, Blaine. Never. But I want you to tell me if anything happens to you, sweetheart. I want you to tell me if anyone bullies you or threatens your or anything, because I refuse to see you hurt."_

_I nodded slowly, silent tears pouring down my cheeks as my mother pulled me into a warm hug, rubbing her hand in circles along my back._

"_Another thing, sweetheart; your father. I know…I know his reaction was, well, rather odd to say the least but he's just shocked. It's a lot for him to take in. Give him time, Blaine. Give him time and…and I'm sure he'll see this just the way that I do. I love you, Blaine. Always know that."_

But my dad never did see it the same. Two days after I came out of the closet he flew off to Europe without as much as a gruff 'goodbye' to be or my two little brothers, leaving un-expectantly while we were all at school. My dad has never really talked to me about my predicament (as he likes to call it, much to my mother's disapproval), instead taking me on numerous 'bloke trips' in some kind of desperate plea to turn me straight or whatever other deluded plan he had going on in his mind. He had never really been there for me, even before I came out, but after I had it had gotten worse and he'd become even more distant towards me. He started travelling more and the gaps between his visits became larger and larger. My mom would constantly tell me that it wasn't my fault he was acting like this and that he was only doing it because he was passionate about his job would deep down I knew this was a lie. And it killed me. It killed me because my two little brothers didn't get to see their daddy very often and when they did he would barely pay attention to them.

I had decided along side my mom that it would be better if I told dad about Kurt and I once we had been dating for at least three months because at least then I could reassure him that we were most definitely committed to this relationship. But now it seemed that this option wasn't going to be possible seeing as it would most probably me my parents that were going to find Kurt and I and then I'd have to explain exactly what we were doing in the basement in the first place as well as where half the stock of alcohol had gone.

Damn, we really hadn't thought this through.

"Your…your dad?" Kurt muttered questionably.

"Yeah. My dad." I sighed and gazed up at the cream coloured ceiling.

"I don't understand…"

"My dad doesn't know about us." I blurted out, snapping my head back down and gazing into Kurt's eyes. He nodded slowly, considering something.

"Why not?"

"Well, um, one: he's never really home long enough to even get a conversation started with him and two: He's…well, he's not as accepting of what I am." I said bluntly, feeling the first signs of anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach, needing just a little just a tiny spark to ignite them.

"What you are?" Kurt shook his head.

"You know what I mean, Kurt."

He nodded, "Yeah. Is it…is it bad?"

"Is what bad?" I asked. Kurt swallowed, as he seemed to search for the right words.

"The way he treats you." He decided at last.

"No. I mean, he's never exactly been a man of many words but ever since I came out to my parents he's been a lot more…distant I guess. It's obvious he doesn't approve but he never says anything, just blocks out anything that might have even the tiniest bit to do with my sexuality and practically runs away from any discussion that might even have the smallest chance of leading onto anything about me being gay."

"So, you're scared about how he might act if you tell him about us?" Kurt's voice was soft and his eyes were understanding, still locked intently on mine.

I nodded, "I do want to tell him, Kurt. I do. I promise. I just…" I trailed off and licked my dry lips quickly.

"I understand." He smiled lightly and took my hand lightly in his, "But it's more than likely that it's going to be your parents who find us which means…"

"Yeah, dad's going to find us together in a basement with you wearing a cheerleader's uniform and me having drunk half the fridge. Oh God, I probably stink of alcohol!" I sniffed deeply a few times only to confirm my worst fears, "Great. Just great."

"Is this where your pessimistic ways kick in?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed in reply.

"Don't you remember the cupboard?"

"Oh, how could I forget!" I rolled my eyes.

"You spent half the time moaning."

"I did not!" I retorted, unable to keep the smirk off my face.

"Did too." Kurt replied in a sing-song voice that was insanely annoying yet still made me smile like a fool.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I gave up, trying hard to ignore the victorious glint in Kurt's eyes, "But that's not the point. We've got to make _this_ as…well…as innocent as possible. Which means we have to somehow convince him that no, we didn't drink as much as we drank and that we are just friends and nothing more."

"Okay, I agree to the non-consumption of alcohol bit but Blaine, you need to tell your dad about us one day. I know it's hard but…well you can't keep it hidden forever."

"One day. Just not today." I said before proceeding to stand up and rub my hands together in earnest, "I think we have some cleaning up to do."

"Noooo...not cleaning." Kurt groaned but reluctantly joined me in picking up various beer cans and stuffing them in the small cupboard where the board games were kept, me making a mental note to empty that cupboard later on.

Kurt's POV

I was anxious to get out of that basement, that was a definite, but after Blaine's description of his dad that anxiety had blown up into a very real but probably completely irrational fear. I knew that these circumstances weren't exactly the best to meet your boyfriend's dad under. But surely it couldn't be that bad if Mrs Anderson was there, could it? That's what I told myself anyway.

Blaine and I were sat on the sofa yet again, fingers intertwined and eyes staring at the screen where a news reporter was now drabbling on about some story or other that we'd probably already heard before due to the large amount of time we'd spent staring at that screen in the last day. Blaine's jar of peanut butter was set on the table, now empty apart from the spoon that was balancing precariously inside it.

Blaine's head had made its way to my shoulder and I continued to stare at the weatherman on the screen as my boyfriend slowly dozed off. I kept still and silent as not to wake him up and only moved when my arm fell asleep due to the entirety of Blaine's weight leaning on it.

I only moved when I heard a slamming of a door and sudden voices from upstairs, instantly shaking Blaine to wake him up. He lifted his head sleepily and stared into my eyes with a puzzled expression.

"K-Kurt…what?" He rubbed at his eyes but his hands fell to his sides when heard the noises coming from upstairs.

"They're back." He stated, panic swimming in his eyes.

"Yeah." I breathed, silently asking him what we were supposed to do now.

"We…we need to let them know we're here." Blaine mumbled and took my hand, slowly leading me up the stairs towards the jammed door.

"Blaine…?"

It was then that Blaine began knocking furiously on the door, shouting as he did so. I joined in with him, only stopping when replies came from the other side of the door.

"Blaine?" The voice of Mrs Anderson could barely be heard through the door but we both physically relaxed at the sound of it.

"Mom!" Blaine shouted back, "Mom! The door's stuck!"

I could hear Mrs Anderson pull on the door, having as much luck as we did in our failed attempts to free ourselves.

"Okay, sweetie. Just stay there a minute!" Mrs Anderson called out and that's when I first heard the gruff voice of Mr Anderson. I heard footsteps retreating away from the door, glancing at Blaine momentarily who seemed to be having a large amount of trouble breathing, before staring back at the still un-opened door.

The footsteps returned and I quickly backed away from the door as the door shook, some kind of metal tool being used to pry it open. A few more tugs and the door had been pulled off its hinges and pulled away, revealing a tall, large-framed man in a business suit. His face was red already but as his eyes darted between his son and I, the pink that had previously coloured his ears seemed to turn scarlet.

"What the hell is this?"

**I'm sorry. It's a cliffhanger. Please forgive me! Kurtsiegirl xx**


	11. Rage

**This is the second last chapter. I shall try and post the last chapter tomorrow. I really hope you enjoy! You guys are awesome and never cease to bring a smile to my face Love,**

**Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine's POV

My father had never really been a happy man. Getting him to crack a smile had always been exceedingly difficult and made even more so by the fact that I barely ever saw him. When he did come home he was almost always locked away in his office sorting out the numerous amount of papers that were scattered over his desk, only coming out to either complain or ask my mother to make him a sandwich or go over to Staples and buy some more folders. It's not as if he never talked to me, because he did. He'd ask me how school was going and if my grades were still as good as always. He'd nod with approval when I'd show him my exam results and give me a pat on the back whenever I told him about my numerous achievements in gym class. But despite this occasional interest in my life there was still something missing, something that should be apparent in the father-son bond.

My brothers and I had become accustomed to my dad's angry mode and knew exactly when we should stay clear of him. But it was safe to say that I'd never seen my dad this angry. His face was practically on fire, his ears pink and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. I let my eyes stray down to his hands that were slowly clenching themselves into fists before quickly returning my gaze to his eyes, noticing how his right eye was twitching ever so slightly.

"What the hell is this?"

His voice was gruff as usual but you could hear the strain in the words, rage dripping on each syllable. I felt my face tense as I tried hard not to show him how incredibly intimidated I was by him. But it's hard not to show fear when a very tall, very large man is practically leaning over you, his face red and veins popping out on his forehead. I swallowed and turned my head to my mom who was staring wide-eyed at the scene, still holding her suitcase in her hand. She put he suitcase down gently and I followed her eyes as she turned to look at a trembling Kurt, mentally slapping myself for not thinking about how my boyfriend must be feeling at this point.

"Blaine? Answer me. What the hell is this?" My father repeated, gesturing between Kurt and I.

"Ben, please. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this." Mom grabbed hold of my father's arm and tugged slightly, "Now let's all go sit down so that we can talk about this properly."

Mom sent Kurt a reassuring smile before facing me and sending me a look that said 'There better be a good reason for this, young man'. My father nodded stiffly and let my mom steer him towards the living room as she gestured for us to follow her.

It was only then that I properly looked at Kurt who was still trembling. The colour had drained from his face and the phrase 'deer stuck in the headlights' had never seemed more appropriate. I quickly reached for his hand when my father had turned the corner into the living room and squeezed it quickly before reaching up and cupping his cheek, running my thumb over the smooth skin there. He gave me a small half-hearted smile that I tried hard to return, probably failing miserably.

"It'll be okay." I murmured to him, receiving a small nod in reply.

I stepped over the door and made my way to the living room, Kurt following close behind me. I entered the room to find my parents sitting on one of the three sofas, my mom's legs crossed and my father's hands laced of his knees, his face grave. I sat on the sofa across from them and patted the leather for Kurt to sit down. He tentatively sat on the black leather and immediately set his gaze down onto the coffee table that separated the two occupied sofas. My father cleared his throat and pulled at his tie slightly in an action that if I hadn't known my father for as long as I had, I would call nervous. My mom sent me a worried glance before waiting patiently for my father to speak.

"Blaine." I winced at the tension in the air and stared straight into my father's eyes. I honestly thought the whole situation was a little bit stupid. Surely a simple explanation from Kurt and I would do, we didn't need to be interviewed, "Would you mind explaining exactly how you ended up trapped in the basement with…?"

"Kurt." My boyfriend said quietly, barely audible.

"With Kurt." My father said, pointing at my boyfriend.

I'd never been good at lying and this was certainly no exception.

"Well, um, the day you left I'd invited Kurt to go shopping with me," I immediately regretted the choice of activity but carried on anyway, "and I'd asked if he'd like to come and see our house as he hadn't before." My cheeks burned as I lied and I had to swallow the lump in my throat before continuing, "He accepted and I showed him round the house and, uh, we ended up in the basement and then when we tried to get out the door was stuck so we couldn't."

"So you're telling me that you've spent the last two days in that basement?" The expression on my father's face did not look good.

"Yes." I gulped, glancing at Kurt who looked like he was about to run out of the room. That sounded like a very welcoming idea to me, especially considering the way my father was now nodding slowly as if considering something.

"And you've been sleeping there…together?" My father pushed the words out of his mouth. I watched as my mom's jaw tensed and she reached her hand up to brush a stray black curl out of her eye. Kurt's knee was starting to shake and I was tempted to reach over and put my hand on it to cease his movement but then decided that wouldn't be a great idea. My mind was still spinning with what the hell I was going to say regarding to Kurt's choice of, well, clothing.

"Yes. I unfolded the sofa bed out for us." I shrugged simply, trying to make it seem as if it wasn't that big a deal at all. My father didn't seem to agree.

He turned to Kurt and blurted out a quick, "Are you gay?"

At that I felt Kurt's body physically tense against the sofa and all I wanted to do was go over there and hit my father over the head for the insensitivity of the question. My mom's face had quickly sported an angry expression at my father's choice of words and she was about to protest when Kurt let out a small, high, "Y-Yes."

"I thought as much." He said, his tone as cold and un-friendly as possible.

"Ben!" Mom snapped, venom in her eyes, "Really? Show a bit of respect!"

"Respect?" He retorted, "Why should I show these two respect when they show me none?"

"Dad…I…" I started, completely un-sure of what to say. My father's face was slowly returning to it's earlier red state and I braced myself for the imminent storm of rage that I was almost completely sure was about to come upon us.

"No! You listen to me, Blaine. I have never heard such bullshit in my life!" He was leaning forward, his finger pointing dangerously at me, "I never thought it would come to this. I never thought the day would come where you would lie to me like this."

"Fine! I'll tell you the truth then!" I was practically exploding. _Who the hell is he to talk about bullshit? _I breathed in heavily before continuing, "I'd invited Kurt over to stay a couple of nights seeing as he's about to go to France and I won't see him for a whole month. We weren't originally going to sleep in the basement but we'd decided to watch a movie and then got stuck down there. Happy now?" I spit the last two words out, trying to resist the urge to storm out of the room.

My mom's eyes had become wider, if that's even possible, and she was shifting uncomfortably, as was Kurt. I turned to Kurt and took his hand, ignoring the anxiety that was splayed across his features as I covered his hand with both of mine. I hadn't been planning to do it but hell, if my father was going to act like a complete douche and demand the truth then I might as well have told him everything.

"And this, _Dad_, is my boyfriend, Kurt." I told him proudly, staring straight into his eyes.

"I see." My father nodded slowly, eyeing our entwined hands. My mother was biting her lip, trying to suppress the tears that were forming in her eyes as she gave Kurt and I a watery smile, unknown to my father who was still letting the words sink in.

"So not only have you lied to me, but you've been incredibly inappropriate in my house as well." My father was shaking his head slowly, obviously still trying to take in the information that I had just supplied him with.

"What?" I screwed up my face in confusion despite knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You had your boyfriend over for two nights without having our consent, Blaine! Not to mention that you didn't even tell me about _him_." My father raged, pointing a finger at a terrified Kurt who was holding onto my hand very tightly.

"He has a name, Dad!" I retorted angrily.

"His name is not the point, son." He replied, slightly calmer, "Why did you not tell my about him? Why did you not ask me if you could have him over? Did you know about this, Helen?" He turned to mom with anger still prominent in his eyes and she shook her head in reply.

"Not about the events of the last few days but yes, I did know about Kurt." She said quietly as I felt Kurt's thumb brush against my palm slowly in an attempt to calm me down. It didn't work.

"Oh my God, Dad! Are you that blind?" I was about to lose it at that point.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He boomed back at me, his body shaking with anger.

"You don't have any idea why I didn't tell you about Kurt and I, do you?" I started, trying hard not to crush Kurt's hand in mine. My mom eyed Kurt pitifully and mouthed 'don't worry' to him, oblivious to my father who looked like he was about to lunge at me, "I didn't tell me because I know how me and my 'predicament' makes you feel. You're embarrassed. All you care about is what your colleagues would say if they found out about me: your _gay_ son. Don't think I don't know what you were trying to do when you took me on all those insanely manly trips. You're ashamed of me, aren't you? Have you got any idea how that makes me feel?"

Kurt's mouth was agape at that and he gave my hand a squeeze as I finished, breathing heavily. My mom's face held a similar expression. I had never told my father anything like this before. As far as I knew he was too ignorant to see how I felt about all this. He didn't answer back. He just sat for a moment, staring down at his hands with an emotion that I couldn't quite identify filling his eyes. He shook his head before slowly standing up and exiting the room, still not emitting a sound. We all sat in silence as we listened to the sound of his heavy footsteps on the stairs. When he was out of sight mom slowly got up too. I was expecting her to go after her husband in an attempt to calm him down but instead she walked over and sat down next to Kurt who was staring at his knees worriedly.

I tried hard to blink away the tears in my eyes but they came anyway, silently spilling down my reddened cheeks as my mom took Kurt's other hand in hers. I hadn't seen my Dad this angry for quite a while, probably because I tried to avoid being in his presence whenever he was worked up about something as I knew that one little thing was enough to set him off. I tasted salt as a few tears strayed onto my lips, momentarily wondering how on earth the planned couple days of fun had turned into something like this. Kurt was definitely getting used to seeing me cry by now. He still held onto my hand tightly though, despite both of our palms being incredibly sweaty from the experience.

"Kurt, honey, I'm so sorry you had to hear that." My mom apologised softly as Kurt gave her a tiny, barely there smile, seemingly lost for words. She smoothed his hand for a moment before getting off the sofa and kneeling in front of me.

"Oh, Blaine." She comforted, reaching up to brush a few tears off of my face as her eyes watered again, "Sweetheart, he shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm so sorry. He's…he's just tired and then there's the jet-lag and-"

"Come on, mom. You know perfectly well what he thinks of me. He would've acted exactly the same even if he hadn't been tired." I said quietly, receiving a small nod from mom. Kurt shuffled a bit closer to me so our thighs were touching and moved his hand so it was on top of mine, smoothing the skin there gently.

"That's not true, Blaine. He loves you. He's just…he just doesn't quite understand." Mom's eyes softened even more as she observed the way Kurt was clinging onto my hand.

"What's there to understand? I like boys, not girls. It's really not that hard to grasp!" I sighed, sick of the whole situation. My mom put her hands on my knees and looked sadly up at me, chewing on her lips silently as she considered what to say.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." It was then that she let out an almost silent sob that ripped my heart in two. I looked to Kurt who was lifting his other hand to wipe his nose on his sleeve. Her grip on my knees tightened as she stood up so that she could sit next to me, "But really, Blaine, you should have at least told me about your plan to have Kurt over."

"I know. I'm sorry." I stared into her hazel eyes; the eyes Kurt had said looked so much like mine that were now swimming with a mixture of pain and shame.

Kurt sniffed, his eyes full of guilt that I didn't quite understand, before speaking in a small voice that immediately caught my mom's attention, "Mrs Anderson, would it be best if I just…if I leave? I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"No, Kurt. It's okay." My mom replied, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder, "None of this is your fault. But, um, may I just ask why you're wearing a cheerleading uniform?"

Kurt blushed instantly, looking down on himself as if in a silent plea that no, he wasn't wearing what my mom claimed he was wearing. He looked up slowly and my mom raised an eyebrow knowingly, trying to catch my eye as I busied myself with looking at everything in the room except her or Kurt.

"Um…well…I…" Kurt stuttered, his thumb pressing against my hand, silently asking what he was supposed to say, "Well I used to be a cheerleader at McKinley and Blaine saw the uniform in my wardrobe and he, uh…"

My mom wiped the last of her tears away and smirked at me, effectively lightening the rather dismal atmosphere. I blushed even harder and tried hard to ignore the movement of my mom shaking her head and tutting at me.

"Oh, Blaine." She rolled her eyes, "I should know better than to never question your innocence."

Kurt giggled and sniffed once before patting me on the back mockingly, "Oh, Blaine's perfectly innocent, Mrs Anderson."

"Oh, I'm sure." She winked at Kurt making me practically die of embarrassment, "I'm going to make some coffee, boys. How do you take it, Kurt?"

"Black, please." He smiled at her as she sashayed her way out of the living room.

Once she had left and with my dad still out of sight, I could finally turn to Kurt and tell him what I'd wanted to say. I lifted my free hand to brush his neck affectionately and let out a small sigh.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry you had to see him when he's like…that." I apologised profusely, "I'm so sorry."

"Blaine, it's not your fault." Kurt said softly, smiling adoringly at me causing my heart to flutter, "But I will give you one piece of advice."

"What?" I asked him.

"I think you should talk to him; just you two. I think…I'm sure he can understand. He does love you, Blaine. I can see that. You just need to make him see." Kurt explained in a hushed voice.

"You're right." I agreed, "Now. I'm going to do it now."

I detached my hand from Kurt's and stood up as I felt my boyfriend's curious gaze burn into me.

"Blaine?" He called after me but I was already half way up the stairs, intent on sorting this mess out.

Kurt's POV

I'm not going to lie; Blaine's dad was pretty scary. I'm quite sure I was vibrating most of the time I spent in his presence. But despite his harsh exterior I couldn't miss the sudden shame that swam in his eyes after the words 'do you know how that makes me feel?' left Blaine's lips. And then he fled. It occurred to me then that Blaine and his father were a lot more similar than I'd first thought. For one, they both seemed to be incredibly stubborn. They had they're own way of thinking of things that they just didn't want to change because, ultimately, that could make them seem weak-willed. And god knows, Blaine was certainly a good arguer.

I sat there with my mouth still open as I heard Blaine run up the stairs, not really sure whether or not telling him to talk to his father really was such a good idea after all. I twiddled my thumbs anxiously as I waited for Mrs Anderson to return. I heard the telltale sound of her small heels against the laminate and crossed my legs as she entered the room with a tray containing three coffees and a plate of biscuits.

"Where did Blaine go?" She asked, bending backwards to peer into the hallway.

"Oh, um, he went upstairs to go talk to Mr Anderson." I explained quietly as she sat herself beside me gracefully, crossing her legs.

There was a small period of a mildly awkward silence before Mrs Anderson reached over to the tray and sipped at her coffee, "He loves you, Kurt. He really, really does."

I was momentarily shocked my Mrs Anderson's start to the conversation but after choking slightly on my coffee I turned and smiled at her, my heart pounding abnormally fast.

"And I take it you feel the same way?" I just smiled again and she nodded, her eyes sparkling the same way that Blaine's do when he's happy or excited.

"You know, his father does love him…a lot." She said sadly, placing her coffee down on the tray and turning towards me, "They just need to work this out."

I nodded in agreement as she tucked her dark hair behind her ears and sighed quietly.

"Blaine has your eyes." I said quickly before I could stop myself. I blushed instantly but Mrs Anderson just chuckled, her stare piercing into me, just like Blaine's always does.

"Mmm, yes. He got the looks from me." She winked at me and I gave her a lopsided grin back, "Unfortunately he seems to have acquired a few of his father's less attractive traits as well. Stubborn, argumentative…"

"A little full of himself at times?" I offered and Mrs Anderson laughed with a nod, nibbling on a chocolate biscuit, "But definitely not unbearably so." I said quickly.

"You know my son too well, Kurt." She smiled, "But he's got such a sweet heart too. And since you came along…well I've never seen him so happy. You bring out the best in him, honey. It's so nice to see."

"Can I tell you something, Mrs Anderson?" I asked.

"Helen, Kurt. How many times do I have to tell you? And yes, yes you can." She replied.

"Oh, sorry." I apologised quickly, "But anyway, I...well I know this probably sounds pretty odd, especially considering that I've only been dating Blaine for two months, but I feel like, like I want to…nah, it's stupid." I shook my head.

"That you want it to last? To never end? That's not stupid, honey." Helen smiled warmly at me, "Actually, you and Blaine's mutual admiration for each other is kind of…well, endearing."

"You think?" I questioned.

"I know." She confirmed before changing the subject swiftly, "But I do hope they can work this out."

I nodded, "Me too."

Blaine's POV

I was standing outside my dad's door for what felt like an eternity. In reality I was probably only there for a few minutes but that's not really the point. I knocked on the door before entering and closing it behind me, turning to look at my father who was leaning back in an armchair, his eyes closed and his hands entwined.

"Helen, I'm really not in the mood for talking right now." He said quietly, obviously oblivious to my presence.

"Actually, it's me." I said quietly. His eyes snapped open and he peered over to me. I had my hand in my hair (an anxiety action passed down from Anderson male to Anderson male) and I was staring down at my feet nervously, "I'm sorry for what I said. I was just angry."

I turned to him and he nodded before getting up out of the armchair and walking over to me. To my surprise he pulled me into a hug, an awkward, tentative one but a hug nonetheless.

"No, Blaine. I'm the one who should be apologising." He said as he pulled away, "I've been so stupid about all of this and I had no idea I was making you feel like that. I'm sorry, son. I really am."

I was totally and utterly stunned. I was almost completely sure that I had never heard an apology from my father directed towards me before, let alone see his eyes water. I couldn't say anything, my vocal chords ceasing to work, so I just stood there with my mouth open.

"I want to change things, Blaine. I want to be there for you now. I'm so, so sorry." He swallowed, "Kurt? How…how long have you been with him?" He asked with a small smile.

"2 months." I replied, leaning against the door.

"And you really like each other?" He continued, the subject clearly uncomfortable for him but I was overjoyed that he was trying.

"Yes. A lot." I nodded, smiling at the thought.

"Then I'm happy for you, Blaine." He gave me a small smile that made my smile grow, "However, I do want for you to tell me when you're having your boyfriend round from now on, understand?"

"Yes. Sorry." I replied quickly.

When he stepped towards me and patted me on the shoulder I felt the happiest I had felt in my entire life. I had finally gotten my father's support and that meant the world to me, hell, more than the world! I had my two brother shipped off to Aunt Janet's for a whole extra two days and then there was my boyfriend…Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. The thought still makes me excited that I happen to have Kurt Hummel as a boyfriend.

"Oh, and one more thing, Blaine. Why on earth was he wearing…I don't even know what it was."

And just like that my peaches and cream mode had been washed away and replaced with awkward explanation to father mode. _Typical… just typical._

**Wow! That was the longest chapter yet! I'm proud of myself ;) So, the next chapter will be the last! Thanks for reading! Kurtsiegirl xx**


	12. Cleisiophobia

**Last chapter, folks! Thank you to all 444 of you who alerted. It means the world to me that you did. This is just a short, epilogue-like chapter and I****'****m certainly not very good with last chapters but I hope this is relatively okay. I****'****m very grateful to you all. Thank you! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Kurt's POV

Blaine, who's agreed to drop me off home on that Friday afternoon, opened the door of the passenger side for me. I smiled my thank you and slid in, watching as Blaine walked round and followed suit. He swiftly started the car and pulled out of the drive whilst I placed my rucksack down by my feet.

"Kurt?" The boy next to me said suddenly after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning away from the window to look at my boyfriend who was turning onto the motorway.

"I never want to see that…that abomination again." He said, his jaw tense and his tone strangely serious. My brow furrowed in confusion and I leaned over to put a hand on his knee.

"Abomination?" I said, my tone questionable. Blaine sighed and lifted a hand to point down at the rucksack, "What?"

"That cheerleading uniform, Kurt." Blaine breathed. I had quickly changed out of the uniform before leaving Blaine's house as I didn't really fancy the awkward conversation that Blaine had told me he'd had the displeasure to experience with his dad with my dad.

"What? I thought you loved the cheerleading uniform." I said with a wink, receiving a tired and rather irritated look from Blaine.

"That's the point, Kurt. My love for that freaking piece of fabric got me into the most uncomfortable position I've been in for a while. I never want to see it again. It must be cursed or something. It must be."

"Cursed? Really, Blaine? You're insane." I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly but Blaine was still persistent.

"I don't care! Burn it or something. Or lock it away. I don't want it anywhere near me!" Blaine continued although I could see a small smile creeping onto his face as he realised his own irrationality.

"Well if you hadn't been snooping around in my wardrobe that wouldn't of happened!" I replied smugly, causing Blaine to roll his eyes in return.

"You're the one who put it on and left your bag in the living room." Blaine retorted quickly as if this argument was the most important thing in the world to him.

"You're the one who decided to go down to the basement!" I smirked back, confident in my ability to win the verbal war that was strangely, and scarily domestic-like.

"Well you…uh…you…" Blaine started before hitting the steering wheel in frustration, "Whatever!"

"I win." I said in a singsong voice that made Blaine cringe, but smile nonetheless, "You can argue all you want, Blaine, but I know you'll always love the cheerleading uniform."

"Damn you." Blaine mumbled under his breath as I drew circles on his knee slowly.

"Oh, you love me really." I laughed as Blaine sped a little faster along the empty road.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Blaine smiled before changing the subject to gush over the new Katy Perry single that was playing in the car, prompting us to fall back into our normal flow of conversation.

A couple hours later and we had arrived at my house just as rain began to pour down relentlessly. I gave Blaine a kiss goodbye and whispered "I'll go lock away the uniform now, shall I?" before running out of the car and towards the door which I quickly unlocked, throwing my bag inside carelessly and smoothing down my jeans.

"Dad, I'm home!" I shouted into the house, slipping off my shoes and placing them by the door.

"Kurt! I'm in the living room." The gruff voice of my dad called out. I walked into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa next to Carole who was flipping through a magazine mindlessly.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good time at Blaine's?" She asked as my dad stared intently at the screen where some kind of sports game was being shown.

"Yeah." I breathed, not meeting her eye.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asked, noticing my wish to stay off the subject.

_Anything interesting happen? Oh, noooooo. Nothing at all. _

"Uh, nope. Not really. No." I said quickly, ignoring Carole's smirk.

"Sure, Kurt. Whatever you say." She called after me as I left the room.

* * *

><p>"Cleisiophobia!" Wes announced suddenly, two weeks into the new school year.<p>

Blaine and I looked up from our textbooks and stared at the boy who was holding a book in his hands with his finger pointed to a word. The whole library looked over to him for a moment before returning to their studying.

"Wes, what are you on about?" I asked dully, not really in the mood for Wes' antics.

"Cleisiophobia!" He repeated, ushering David over. David peered over the book and laughed, prompting a smile from Wes.

I looked over to Blaine who just rolled his eyes and turned to speak to the two boys who were still laughing.

"And what is Cleisiophobia, may I ask?" Blaine gave into them. Wes' eye sparkled as he started walking slowly over to the table where Blaine and I were sitting, running his finger over the page as he read:

"Cleisiophobia. Cleisiophobia refers to the irrational, persistent and abnormal fear of being locked in an enclosed space."

"And you felt the need to tell us that because?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised, clearly not amused by his friends' pointless discovery.

"Because we're worried about you two." Wes began, sitting down next to Blaine and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Blaine sighed and looked at me. I rolled my eyes as David sat next to be and did the same.

"And we love you both so much." David continued, putting his hand over my forearm in an action that was so mocking that I had to fight the urge to slap his hand away.

"And we want to help you get over this irrational, persistent, abnormal fear." I could tell Wes was smirking despite not being able to see him as I was staring down at my history book.

"Wes, we do not have cleis-…whatever the hell it's called." Blaine said between gritted teeth.

"Oh really? So why is it that every time we close the doors to the choir room, one of you practically flies over to open them again?" Wes asked knowingly.

"Because it's always hot in there." Blaine replied.

"And why is it then that you leave your dorm-door open just a crack every night if you can get away with it?"

"Because it's hot in there too!" Blaine lied unconvincingly as Wes leaned over him.

"Okay...so why-"

"Wes! Shut up!" Blaine almost shouted, swatting Wes away from him.

"Guys, seriously?" I moaned as David patted me on the back once more.

"You two can live a lie, that's fine. Just don't come crying to me when you have a panic attack because you have to lock the door of a toilet cubicle." Wes said sharply, his hands on his hips. Blaine's face went from irritated to thoroughly amused as Wes and David stormed out of the library.

"You know what, Kurt?" Blaine said quietly, pushing the Book of Phobias away form him.

"What?"

"I don't care if we get trapped again." He shrugged.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow as Blaine slowly nodded.

"As long as it's not with them."

**THE END**

**Tis the end! Thank you to all who alerted, favourited, and reviewed. I love you all! If any of you have got any prompts for one/two-shots then please let me know! I'd love to write a few one-shots before I started my next multi-chapter fic. Thank you again! Kurtsiegirl xx**


End file.
